Antes que mi vida, estás tú
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: No deseo otra cosa mas que ver que eres feliz, no deseo mas que saber que vives, si mi vida te causa tantos problemas... mátame, no necesito vivir
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que mi vida, estás tú**

**Cap.1 Espera**

Bien se dice que aún en la propia familia hay peleas, pero peleas REALES; a pesar de que en tu familia encontrarás apoyo incondicional, amor, comprensión, ternura… muchas cosas positivas… a veces es en la familia en la que se tienen a los enemigos… más peligrosos.

No por ser familia todos se van a querer, que es como debería de ser pero las cosas son tan diferentes para cada persona; habrá familias en las que todos se querrán, otras que están muy divididas. El caso de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru era ése, son hermanos pero no son tan unidos como deberían, por ser hijos de diferentes madres no se consideraban del todo hermanos.

Si Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no se podían ver sino como enemigos ahora no era tanto, aunque no por eso se volverían TAN UNIDOS; si bien parece que nada más entre ellos dos podía haber pelea, un integrante de su familia podía ser tan peligroso, tan despreciable y con más frialdad y crueldad que el propio Sesshomaru.

Bajo las luz de la luna llena se encontraba el poderoso youkai Sesshomaru, un viento frío pasaba por la región, algo muy extraño pues para ser primavera ese viento no era bienvenido, este viento además de ser frío era también triste, de esos que traen consigo un mensaje que pocos comprenden. El caballo y Jaken que estaban dormidos no despertaron a pesar de que el viento los molestaba, estaban muy cansados.

Sesshomaru como era de esperarse supo que este viento no venía sólo, pues de pronto se hizo más fuerte que despertó a los otros, él tocó su espada apareciendo ante él un remolino blanco que al disiparse se deja ver a una mujer, tenía el cabello plateado como él peinado en una coleta larga, tez clara y unos ojos rojos como el de la sangre, unos ojos que de verlos fijamente arrebataban el alma, usaba un kimono azul celeste. Esta mujer al verlo sonríe pero no de manera como de amabilidad, sino como de burla.

- Tú.

- Deberías ser más formal con tu tía ¿No crees Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué tomas tu espada? ¿Me ves que vaya a atacarte?

- ¿A qué has venido?

- ¿Eh? ¿Usted aquí?

- ¿Continuas teniendo a ese sapo como sirviente?

- Dime a lo que has venido.

- Por lo que veo no puedes tener más tacto conmigo, sólo vine a verte luego de tantos años. Tenía la curiosidad de saber si ese demonio patético llamado Naraku no te mató.

- Esas son estupideces YO JAMÁS perdería ante alguien que fue tan insignificante, sigues haciendo preguntas tontas.

- Que manera de hablarme, creí que serías más educado con tu tía.

- Señora Yami ¿A qué ha venido? ¿A molestar a mi amo?

- Los sirvientes no pueden hablar si su amo no les da permiso.

Se calla algo incómodo por lo que dijo, Sesshomaru desenvainó la espada por precaución si ella hacía algo.

- No puedo verte si no desenvainas la espada, ¿Qué tan pesado es para ti hacer de esto una reunión familiar cualquiera?

- Deja de decir tonterías.

- No vengo a molestar, en serio sólo quería verte eso era todo; y ya que te miro después de tanto ¿Por qué no platicamos un rato?

- Como si se pudiera hacer contigo.

- ¿Qué hiciste con esa niña que te acompañaba? ¿Optaste por deshacerte de ella porque no te era útil? ¿O en la pelea con Naraku murió?

- El amo no hizo algo así, está…

- (de manera cortante) Ya te dije que no puedes hablar, no tienes permiso.

- Mas te vale que te marches.

- Vaya, eres igual al tonto de Inuytaisho, tampoco podía ponerme a charlar con él, era tan histérico, se ponía en guardia cuando no tenía intensión de pelear.

- Contigo no se pude cruzar palabra sin pelear.

- Vamos Sesshomaru quita ese tono tan frío conmigo, sé que eres así pero deberías ser mas gentil como lo soy contigo.

- Si no vienes a nada importante ¡Márchate!

- Pero que grosero eres, tu padre también me trataba así, de tu madre no digo nada porque casi no la trato. Dime ¿Cómo le va a mi otro sobrino? Supe que vive con una humana, asqueroso que esos gustos por las humanas se hereden ¿Qué crees que le vean de interesantes?

- Pregúntaselo a él, ¿Vienes a provocarme para una pelea? No es necesario que hagas eso lucharía contigo sin razón, pero en este momento no lo veo necesario… aunque eso depende de ti de cómo te comportes ahora.

- No me interesa pelear, quiero platicar contigo ¿Qué pecado es ése? Ahora dime ¿Qué se siente tener corazón?

- (preocupado) _Ay no…_

- (sarcásticamente) Tengo entendido que ahora eres un monstruo amable, que lindo eso habla muy bien de ti, felicidades sobrino, serás amado por los humanos.

- (más molesto y apuntándole con la espada) Ya escuché suficiente de tus idioteces, vete de aquí, no me interesa conversar con alguien como tú.

- Trato de platicar con tranquilidad.

- Yo jamás hablaría contigo no se puede.

- Y contigo tampoco no tanto por lo serio y frío que eres, pero seré una tía amable y me iré mi presencia no te agrada para nada, ni modo.

Se da la vuelta pero voltea la mirada con él y sonríe de manera malvada.

- Fue agradable verte sobrino aunque no quisiste hablar conmigo, sinceramente me dio una gran alegría mirarte otra vez porque comprobé todo lo que te pareces a mi hermano, lo digo en serio.

- Obvio, es su hijo.

- Renacuajo imbécil no lo digo por la apariencia, te pareces mucho a él y… en adelante MAS se parecerán, serán igual de estúpidos.

- Vete de una vez.

Un remolino comienza a aparecer.

- Quisiera verte pronto sobrino (desaparece).

Sesshomaru estaba algo molesto por la presencia de su tía… bueno, si es que así le puede llamar.

- Amo ¿Qué quería? ¿Sólo hablar? No le creo.

- Ella jamás hace nada sólo porque se le antojó, algo busca.

- Pero ¿Qué podría ser amo? No creo que haya algo que le interese, nada de lo que tenía su padre llamaba su atención.

- Mi padre siempre desconfió de ella desde el principio, decía que era su enemiga más grande por ser quien mejor lo conocía. Ella supo de la relación que tuvo con la madre de Inuyasha mucho antes que mi madre.

- Es alguien muy extraña.

- Y amenazante si no se tiene cuidado.

- ¿Volverá?

- Espero que no.

Como ya se vio, Yami era la hermana menor de Inutaisho y como lo dijo Sesshomaru ella era alguien amenazante, era fría y despiadada, Inutaisho que era su hermano no lo veía como tal, los lazos de sangre no tenían importancia para ella, su más grande goce y diversión era ver el sufrimiento ajeno, ya fuera de monstruos o humanos. El mundo entero era su entretenimiento, los demás eran su juguete y las relaciones afectuosas eran estúpidas para ella. Yami aparece en una cascada mirando las aguas que se movían con rapidez.

- En pocas ocasiones ocurren inundaciones donde la gente muere ahogada o muere al ser golpeada por cosas que el agua se lleva consigo, también un incendio es hermoso parecen flores brillantes bailando que al tocar el cuerpo de otros los vuelves negros. Todo… todo sufrimiento es precioso, hay tanta hermosura en el sufrimiento que me es imposible compararlo con algo mejor.

Saca de entre sus manos una daga con la que se hace una cortada en la mano sangrando ésta y gotas rojas caen al agua llevándoselas.

- El color de la sangre es tan hermoso que felicidad que mis ojos posean este color, envidió a mi hermano por su preciosa sangre que al morir su cuerpo derramó y pude ver mucha de aquella hermosa sangre toda roja, roja como las flores, roja como el atardecer… el atardecer de su existencia.

La herida que se hizo pronto sana y sólo queda su mano manchada.

Pasaron los años y la pequeña Rin tenía dieciséis años y dentro de unos días cumpliría diecisiete, todos estos años continuó junto a Kaede recibiendo de vez en cuando la visita de Inuyasha y Kagome o la de Sango y su familia. Había aprendido muchas cosas de hierbas medicinales, sanar heridas pues acompañaba a Kaede cuando había problemas en aldeas vecinas.

- Gracias por ayudarme con los heridos de la aldea del noreste.

- No hay de que, sólo trato de ayudar lo mas que pueda.

- Me alegro de tener a una aprendiz tan buena como tú.

Ambas se pusieron a preparar mas medicinas después de todo Rin ya era experta en eso, y mientras estaban ocupadas Kaede al terminar una dijo.

- Entonces ¿Ayer vinieron todos? Inuyasha, Kagome Sango y los demás.

- Si, querían esperarte pero no pudieron, trajeron a los niños.

- Lastima tenía tiempo de no verlos.

- Descuida podemos ir a visitarlos, ése no es problema.

- Si.

Rin continuaba con su medicina y Kaede habló.

- Ya que tocamos el tema de las visitas ¿No ha venido Sesshomaru por aquí?

Rin continuó con su trabajo sin voltear.

- No.

- ¿Hace cuánto que vino? No soy yo quien lo recibe pero no recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí desde hace tiempo.

- Es que el amo no ha venido desde hace ya un mes.

- (sorprendida) ¿Un mes? ¿En en serio? ¿Tanto ha pasado?

- (sonriendo y sin voltear) Si ¿No te habías dado cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió?

- No.

- Pero no es sorpresa, es más, una vez no vino en cuatro meses.

- ¿De verdad? No lo sabía porque yo…

- (volteando) Soy yo la única que lo recibe y la única que se da cuenta del tiempo de ausencia que tiene.

- Y ¿Porqué no aparece en tanto tiempo?

- No lo sé, anda por ahí por allá, el amo no es de los que se quedan en un solo lugar.

- Comprendo pero más me sorprende tu tranquilidad, lo tomas como si fuera lo más natural.

- Porque lo es (regresa con la medicina) y no tengo de que preocuparme, el amo es fuerte y nada lo puede lastimar, por eso espero tranquila a que regrese.

- Vaya Rin, resultaste ser madura y paciente eso es un buen atributo, no muchas mujeres saben esperar.

- No es tan difícil.

Luego de una hora las dos salieron a atender a unos hombres que habían sufrido una accidente en su viaje y a un niño que se enfermó de gripe pero era algo leve, se puede decir que aquí no se "Aburrían" pues tenían deberes, cosas que hacer que les acortaba el tiempo. Después Rin en un rato que tenía libre se fue a dar un paseo siguiendo el camino del río y se detuvo a la mitad del camino sentándose en el césped.

- El niño estará bien, una buena sopa caliente, la medicina y descanso le ayudarán a estar como nuevo en dos días, no es de problema.

EL viento sopla moviendo las nubes mientras Rin las observa.

- Que día tan lindo, aunque estoy ocupada no me lo entristece, me gusta ayudar a los demás.

El viento continúa soplando acariciándola y Rin seguía mirando el cielo con una tranquila sonrisa.

- _Me pregunto si… este viendo también está tocando al señor Sesshomaru._

Rin continuo caminando despacio, con calma, no había prisa, el punto era disfrutar la caminata y siempre mirando o el cielo o el río, pero a cualquiera de los dos sonriendo; de nuevo se detiene mirando el río con esa tranquila sonrisa.

- _Si, hace un mes que no he visto al señor Sesshomaru o al señor Jaken, ya que en esa ocasión que no lo vi por cuatro meses sólo venía el señor Jaken para saber cómo estaba. Lo sé es mucho tiempo, pero… un mes o incluso cuatro meses son poco tiempo a comparación de cuando tenía quince años y no lo vi en medio año._

Su sonrisa se quitó del rostro.

- _Sólo se presentaba el señor Jaken pero el amo jamás, ésa vez fue mucho tiempo porque el amo tiene cosas que hacer _(levanta la mirada al cielo) _y no tiene tiempo para una humana tonta como yo._

Continua con su caminata para luego volver a ayudarle a Kaede con mas medicinas hasta caer la noche, por tanto trabajo acababan exhaustas y sólo querían dormir, bueno, al menos Kaede pues la joven humana acostumbraba en las veces que no dormía, salir a ver el cielo no importa que apareciera la luna, sólo quería ver las estrellas y esa noche fue una de ellas.

- Igual de lindas que siempre, con ellas la noche no me atemoriza.

Usualmente en las noches suele hacer frío pero ésa era una noche cálida, parece que la noche se encargaba de hacer que la humana estuviera a gusto para contemplar el cielo.

- Que bellas son.

Las estrellas se podían ver en los ojos de la humana que sonría al verlas.

- Me pregunto si mi amo estará viendo estas mismas estrellas, (inclinando la cabeza y aún sonriendo) me pregunto si estará en un lugar bonito o tenebroso, me pregunto si estará viendo cosas hermosas...

Muchas cosas se preguntaba sonriendo y con un toque de inocencia por como estaría en ese momento el youkai, hasta que su rostro se tornó más serio pero sin dejar esa sonrisa.

- Me pregunto si… vendrá pronto a verme.

El rostro de Rin tuvo una pequeña sonrisa que más que eso, parecía que iba a llorar pero, esa pequeña sonrisa lo evitaba, sus manos temblaban porque quería hacerlo pero aguantó… como lo ha hecho más veces.

- Ojala regresé pronto.

Pasaron dos días y en una de esas caminatas que daba con Kaede miraron al cielo viendo al caballo de Sesshomaru bajar al bosque, Rin entendió que había regresado y se alegró corriendo hacia donde había visto bajar al caballo.

- Vaya así que volvió, que bueno ya se había tardado, (caminando) supongo que me haré cargo de las medicinas Rin estará ocupada.

Rin entró al bosque corriendo lo más que podía.

- _Sabía que no iba a demorar demasiado, mi amo regresó._

A lo lejos divisaba las cabezas del caballo, cubriéndolos unos arbustos.

- _Que bueno que está aquí._

Atraviesa el arbusto.

- _Mi amo…_

Pero sólo encontró al caballo y a Jaken.

- (sorprendida) Ah… ho-hola señor Jaken.

- Como siempre corriendo como chiva loca, mira como te raspaste con las ramas de los arbustos.

- ¿Eh?

Mira sus piernas y tenía unos pocos rasguños por los arbustos, estaba emocionada por pensar que Sesshomaru había regresado que no lo sintió.

- ¿Qué te pasa niña? Ten más cuidado, siempre es lo mismo.

- Lo lamento, ¿Y… el señor Sesshomaru?

- Está muy lejos, al norte y de nuevo no pudo venir ¿Todo está en orden?

- Si, no se preocupe.

- Me parece una pérdida de tiempo venir desde tan lejos para saber cómo estás si en esta aldea nada sucede.

- Lo lamento.

- Es tonto tener que venir de un extremo a otro sólo para ver cómo estás, es tonto, tonto, tonto.

- Lo siento señor Jaken.

- Bueno ya no importa ¿No necesitas algo?

- No señor.

Un pequeño rato se quedó para después marcharse a donde Sesshomaru, Rin se despedía alzando la mano mientras sonreía.

- ¡Adiós señor Jaken! Salude al señor Sesshomaru de mi parte.

Caminó de regresó a la aldea sonriendo… pero un poco, ahora si se veía más triste y esa sonrisa le impedía expresar el verdadero sentimiento que tenía.

- No vino el amo, ni modo (temblando un poco) habrá que es-perar un rato más, de seguro… a la próxima viene.

Se detiene y ya no había nada de sonrisa en su rostro, sólo tristeza.

- De seguro que viene después.

Rin era paciente en esperar todo lo que Sesshomaru tardara en volver, pero en el interior…

- (más triste) _Seguro… viene otro día a verme…_

Jaken montado en el caballo iban de regreso a con Sesshomaru.

- A mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que cansa venir hasta acá nada más para ver a esta niña. Y de echo pienso que el amo lo cree porque no viene en bastante tiempo, seguramente a él también le cansa.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol con su seriedad y frialdad clásica recibiendo una caricia del viento, Rin que continuaba en el bosque dirigiéndose a la aldea fue acariciada por ese mismo viento.

- _No se olvide de mí, amo Sesshomaru venga a verme._

Entró a la choza estando Kaede muy ocupada con una medicina, Rin sólo entró en silencio.

- (preparando una hierba) Eso fue rápido, pensé que ibas a tardar más y me encargué de… (levanta la mirada) ¿Qué es eso?

Se sorprende al ver los rasguños en sus piernas y toma un ungüento para untarlo.

- Pero que cosas, ¿No tuviste cuidado al caminar?

- No, perdona.

- Pon atención niña, por suerte son ligeros rasguños.

Al terminar Rin se puso a ayudarle con unas medicinas, al notar ese cambio de carácter preguntó.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- (volteando y sonriendo un poco) Sólo vino el señor Jaken para ver como estaba, se quedó un rato y luego se marchó, el señor Sesshomaru no pudo venir.

- Entiendo, desde siempre sus visitas no han sido constantes, más bien fugaces pero al menos cuando venga debería quedarse más tiempo ¿No te parece mejor?

- El señor Sesshomaru no tiene porqué estar conmigo tanto tiempo, tiene cosas que hacer así que no…

- Yo pienso que debería venir más seguido a verte; ¿Por qué no se lo dices cuando venga?

- Oh no, no Kaede estoy bien, no tengo porque pedir algo así.

Kaede aceptó su respuesta y Rin muy a la fuerza.

- _No podría pedirle algo así, ni siquiera sé si le parecería que lo volviera a acompañar, no quiero ser… un estorbo para el amo._

A la tarde Rin se fue a sentar cerca del río.

- Debería de comprender porque está lejos tanto tiempo, ya debería de comprenderlo pero… mientras más lo pienso, más me enfada.

**Flash Back**

Hace un año, Rin y Jaken en el bosque.

- Me da gusto verlo de nuevo.

- ¿No te has metido en problemas?

- Claro que no señor Jaken.

Ella volteaba a todos lados.

- Y ahora ¿Qué buscas?

- Disculpe ¿Y el amo Sesshomaru?

- Como verás no vino de nuevo, está muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Si y no te quejes, el amo tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, no puede distraerse viniendo a aquí.

- Pensé que ahora si vendría.

- No y mejor hazte a la idea de que las visitas del amo serán cortas y fugaces.

**Fin del flash back**

- _Y tuvo mucha razón, pero no pido más que un poco de su tiempo._

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 Días comúnes**

Transcurrió otro mes que era igual al anterior para la humana excepto por la parte de ayudar a diferentes personas con diferentes heridas, sólo eso hubo de cambio porque el youkai no se presento, tan sólo Jaken con el caballo.

De alguna manera para ella era común que faltase por tanto tiempo, comprendía que tal vez Sesshomaru tenía asuntos que robaban su atención, tan se la robaban que no le quedaba momentos para ir a verla. Cada vez que veía a lo lejos al caballo descender abrigaba la esperanza de que él apareciera, pero no encontraba lo que esperaba y para evitar la tristeza mostraba una sonrisa que era una común máscara para la chica. Los días que pasaban eran tranquilos, recibiendo la visita de Inuyasha y con todos mostraba alegría.

- Los hijos de Sango gozan de buena salud, pero son muy traviesos cada vez que vienen salen corriendo al río.

- Si.

- Pero no importa, las visitan son buenas.

Rin como todas las tardes ayudaba en la preparación de diversas medicinas, como era algo que dominaba con los días no había problema para ella, la distraía para no pensar en otras cosas además de platicar con Kaede. En una de sus pláticas Kaede comentó que en esa semana vendría Kohaku, Rin se alegró pues tenía tiempo de no verlo, y pensó en preparar algunas medicinas que le serían útiles para su oficio de exterminador.

- Ese muchacho anda de un lado para otro, es muy hábil pero eso no evita que Sango no se preocupe por él.

- A lo mejor y vamos a ver a Sango cuando llegue.

- Aja.

Dos días después llegó Kohaku trayendo un pequeño obsequio, unas flores de apariencia desagradable pero con un aroma especial y argumentó que las encontró en una montaña y ayudaban a sanar quemaduras graves y efecto de envenenamiento ya fuera por haberlo tomado u olerlo; un regalo así era de mucho apreciarse.

- Gracias Kohaku.

- Como ustedes son expertas en eso, le pueden dar un mejor uso.

- Y vaya que si.

Se quedó con ellas un momento en la choza porque después fueron a buscar a Kaede por un accidente, ella se fue pero sin Rin pues le dijo que no era algo tan grave para que necesitara ayuda, era mejor que se quedara con Kohaku y se marchó, ante esto los dos salieron a dar un paseo cerca del río.

- (sorprendida) ¡Vaya! ¿Todo eso haz visto?

- Si, era un ave muy hermosa de color plateado y de carácter manso, tuve deseos de atraparla pero Kirara no me dejó, tenía crías.

- Que lindo.

- Tal vez un día te lleve a ver su nido, el ave no te atacará porque percibe cuando hay peligro o cuando se acercan sin malicia.

- Si, si por favor.

- Y ¿Qué hay de ti?

- No mucho, a menos que quieras que te cuente de la gente herida.

- Tienes razón no es un tema del que se guste hablar mucho.

Continuaron platicando mucho rato, hasta que estando lejos de la aldea a Kohaku se le ocurrió la idea de ir a visitar a Kagome e Inuyasha, Rin aceptó y se marcharon montados en Kirara. Volando hasta la casa de ellos se hacía una hora, Kagome al verlos se alegró invitándoles una taza de té.

- Que gusto de verlos, especialmente a ti Kohaku ya va para tres meses sin saber de ti.

- Es que he estado muy lejos y cuando encuentro un lugar que es interesante o me encuentro un monstruo me demoro más.

- ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Sango?

- Si.

Continuaron platicando, Rin participaba en la plática pero casi estaba seria, le alegraba ver a sus amigos pero sería más agradable ver al youkai, pero para que él venga no depende de la humana.

- _Ojala hubiera sido él el que viniera, aunque sea por un momento pero no puede, de seguro debe estar ocupado con sus cosas y no le queda tiempo para verme. _

Rato después llegó Inuyasha sentándose junto a ellos, pasaron un rato agradable aunque Inuyasha y Rin no dijeran mucho; él por estar cansado y ella… pues… ya se sabe. Mas sin embargo Inuyasha que en ocasiones no comprendía las emociones de los demás si pudo percibir lo extraña que venía Rin, era común que estuviera siempre contenta, pero ahora la sentía algo deprimida.

- _¿Qué tendrá?_

Las cosas continuaron así hasta que…

- (volteando) Tal vez algún día vayamos ¿No Inuyasha?

- Es muy lejos.

- No importa, sería divertido.

- Deberías de hacerlo, si tu hermano se anima a ir hasta allá ¿Porqué tú no?

- (molesto) A mí no me compares con él.

Rin que tenía la mirada hacia la pared, al escuchar ese comentario volteó.

- _¿El señor Sesshomaru?_

- Detesto que…

- ¿Él estaba ahí?

- (volteando) ¿Eh?

- El señor Sesshomaru, dime ¿Él estaba en ese lugar? ¿Lo viste?

- Desde luego, no podía confundirlo, estaba en las alturas pero lo divise a él y a su sirviente renacuajo, creo que también estaba su caballo.

- ¿Y no bajaste con él? (tocando su brazo).

- (confundido) ¿Cómo?

- Que preguntas tan extrañas, Rin.

- No Rin… ¿Para qué? Sólo lo vi de lejos, nada más ¿Cómo iba a bajar a hablarle?

- Habla más el viento que él.

- ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

- Hace un mes, al norte de la aldea y queda bastante lejos.

- _Entonces era ahí en donde estaba._

- ¿Acaso tienes algo importante que decirle o necesitas algo?

- (sonriendo) No, no… sólo… que no me imaginaba que el señor Sesshomaru estuviera tan lejos.

- Sería mejor si estuviera MÁS LEJOS.

- Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué dije?

Hicieron a un lado lo comentado y Kagome fue por mas té ayudándole Rin, mientras lo preparaban, Kagome notaba que Rin sonreía de una forma serena y como de resignación.

- _¿Qué le sucederá? La noto extraña, _Rin ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Qué?... Oh no Kagome.

- ¿En serio? Te noto diferente ¿Algo te preocupa?

- No, no te preocupes no es algo importante.

Kagome no segura de sus palabras dijo.

- A propósito ¿Ha venido Sesshomaru a verte?

- Si.

- ¿Cuándo?

- (tranquilamente) Poco más de hace dos meses.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo?

- No es para alarmarse, él está bien y cuando tenga oportunidad vendrá.

- Pero es que… entiendo que tenga sus cosas pero… es mucho para mí. Por lo menos venir dos veces por mes, no creo que sea mucho.

- Lo sé pero debo de comprender que a veces no puede.

- Pero no me imagino una razón para que demore tanto.

- No lo veas así, mírame a mí, a pesar de lo mucho que está ausente no me preocupo, y espero tranquilamente.

- Creo que tienes razón, hice un drama por algo que no tiene problemas, vendrá cuando pueda.

- Aja.

Rin ponía las cosas en la charola cuando Kagome dijo.

- Y a todo esto ¿Ya sabes que vas a decidir?

- ¿Decidir…?

- Si te quedas con los humanos, con él o lo que desees, ¿Ya sabes que harás?

- (insegura) Yo pensaba…

- ¡Kagome dense prisa! ¡Queremos esos panecillos!

- ¡Ya vamos!, hay que darnos prisa o se pone peor.

Se quedaron hasta llegar la noche y se fueron en Kirara llegando a la aldea, Kohaku se despidió porque tenía que llegar en la mañana a una zona montañosa y no podía perder más tiempo, Kaede se retiró a dormir pero Rin no pudo y se quedó a fuera sentada en el césped mirando el cielo nocturno.

- Estuvo ahí, tan lejos como me dijo el señor Jaken.

Se quedó mirando el cielo fijamente sin apartar la vista a otra parte, sentía algo en el pecho que le incomodaba, apretaba las manos que cortaron parte del césped.

- _Algún día… no debo enojarme, algún día…_

Los humanos tenemos algo llamado paciencia y serenidad, algunos las tienen, otros no tanto y otros en abundancia, Rin era de los que la tenían en abundancia, para muchas cosas era paciente y sabía esperar, pero con la llegada el youkai había momentos que desesperaba y sólo la máscara de la tranquila sonrisa opacaba sus emociones verdaderas. Si pudo esperar cuatro y hasta medio año de no verlo ¿Qué problema habría de dos pequeño meses?... Tal vez nada, tal vez mucho; tal vez esa mascara termine por degradarse y se rompa.

- (temblando y serrando los ojos) _Algún día… algún día él… algún día…_

**Flash Back**

- Y a todo esto ¿Ya sabes que vas a decidir?

- ¿Decidir…?

- Si te quedas con los humanos, con él o lo que desees, ¿Ya sabes que harás?

**Fin del Flash Back**

- (abriendo los ojos) _Decidir, me dijeron que podía decidir lo que yo quisiera, lo que a mí me pareciera. _Lo que yo quisiera lo podía decidir y no habría problema, no se enfadarían la aceptarían sin reclamaciones, eso me dijeron, eso puedo hacer.

Eso le dijeron, sin importar lo que ella eligiera lo aceptarían por ser su elección, pero lo que ella puede decidir no estaba segura de que fuera aceptado.

- Dijeron que lo que sea… pero no creo que acepten lo que he pensado, podría ser hasta incómodo.

Le llega el recuerdo del youkai y esa mascara de sonrisa se agrietó un poco pues dejó salir una pequeña lágrima que recorrió su mejilla.

- Es poco lo que pido… no pido mas… no pido mas.

Llegó un momento en que no aguantaba el sueño y entró a la choza sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Kaede despierta.

- Kaede…

- Es muy noche ¿Porqué no has dormido? Sé que te gusta mirar las estrellas y las formas de la luna pero no deberías desvelarte tanto.

- Perdona si te molesté.

- No te preocupes pero ya duérmete o mañana no estarás activa para ayudarme.

- Si.

Tomo la sábana que tenía y antes de recostarse le dijo.

- Oye antes de que te duermas bebe esto, es un té para que lo tomes antes de acostarte, te relajará el cuerpo.

- Gracias.

El té no tenía olor pero sin un buen sabor que se lo tomó de un sorbo.

- Parece que si te gustó.

- Es que sabía muy bien.

- ¿De verdad? Cuando lo probé no tenía un sabor especial, oh bueno, eres joven y percibes las cosas mejor que yo.

Y mientras descansaba Rin se propuso no pensar tanto en la ausencia del youkai, porque al final de cuentas que él venga o no, no depende de ella, no tiene forma de hacer que regrese a la aldea, él vendrá cuando tenga que venir, así de simple.

- _Es así como funcionan las cosas, debo comprenderlo las cosas son así._

De alguna manera pensó que no era necesario mortificarse si su amo no llegara, él vendrá cuando pueda y cuando lo haga ella lo recibirá con una sonrisa, escondiendo la tristeza por su ausencia.

Pasaron algunos días, Kagome se había quedado pensando en Rin desde su última visita podría haberlo dejado a un lado pero al mencionárselo a Inuyasha y ver que para él también era extraña la actitud que tenía estaba confirmado de que algo le pasaba.

- No sé que pueda sucederle ¿Crees que sea por Sesshomaru?

- Ése ¿Qué tendría que ver?

- A lo mejor le desagrada que esté ausente por tanto tiempo.

- Hablas como si viviera ahí, Rin es la que vive en la aldea y él la va a visitar cada determinado tiempo, no es ausencia, simplemente no va a visitarla.

- Si pero es que…

- Además no es seguro que sea por él, puede tener más problemas que la incomoden, Sesshomaru no es tan importante para ser el centro de todo.

- (inclinando la cabeza) Tal vez tienes razón.

- Y si fuera por él, ella debe entender que en algún momento llegará a pesar de lo que tarde.

- Si.

En eso Rin y Kaede se habían levantado desde temprano para ir a una aldea al oeste, atendieron a casi todos los niños que estaban enfermos y tres adultos heridos. Trabajaron toda la mañana hasta el medio día regresando a la aldea, Kaede estaba agotada y se quedó en la choza, Rin en cambio quería despejar la mente dando un paseo por el bosque.

- Hoy trabajamos mucho, ya no me acuerdo a cuantos niños ayudamos.

Mientras caminaba tocó su cabeza.

- Que rara me siento, como cansada, como si no hubiera dormido lo necesario y no es así, dormí de más esta semana y me siento así, que extraño ¿Será por todo el trabajo que hemos tenido? Seguramente es eso, tanto trabajar acaba cansando.

Continua caminando mientras escucha un tenue sonido extraño, como casi no lo escuchó no le tomó importancia y seguía en su andanza, pero según avanzaba iba aumento sintiendo algo de desconfianza.

- _¿Qué será? ¿Un animal?_

Llegó un momento en que sintió que el suelo temblaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Al frente de ella se abre una grieta gigante saliendo humo negro y con él un monstruo que de momento no puede verlo por el humo pero si sus ojos azules brillando.

- No puede ser, un monstruo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se aceptan n.n COMENTARIOS T_T, sugerencias etc. Algo que les guste o no pueden decirlo, estoy para leerlos... ñ.ñ pero no lleguen a la ofensas jejejejeje. Sin mas que decir espero que les guste. ^o^ Que tengan muy bonito día.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3 Escoltada de regreso a la aldea<strong>

El humo se disipó, era un gigante ogro con el cuerpo de color café, Rin corrió apenas vio sus ojos azules entre el humo negro, pero el ogro lanzó llamas que cayeron frente de ella creando una barrera, corrió hacia el otro extremos pero hizo lo mismo formándose un circulo enorme de fuego. Rin estaba atemorizada se encontraba acorralada no era capaz de cruzar las llamas, el ogro acercaba la mano para tomarla y ella sólo podía correr al lado que sea del círculo; lo intentó varias veces haciendo un patético juego del gato atrapando al ratón. Pero las fuerzas se le acabaron a Rin y para colmo comenzaba a sentirse mal, comenzaba a sentir un cansancio muy grande y mareo.

- Me siento mal… no puedo más… no.

Se tropieza cayendo a suelo y su mirada se vuelve borrosa aumentando el mareo.

- N-no…el ogro… debo huir…

El ogro la toma levantándola, Rin apenas y divisaba el desagradable rostro del ogro pero lo que más notaba era esos penetrantes ojos azules, Rin se llenó de miedo al verse sin escapatoria.

- _Por favor… ayúdenme… Kaede, Koha-ku…_

Las fuerzas la abandonaron completamente cerrando los ojos.

- _Así no… quería morir._

El ogro abrió su enorme boca para comérsela cuando de repente recibió un ataque por atrás tan fuerte que soltó a Rin cayendo ésta y soltando el ogro un ponente grito.

En eso Kohaku había vuelto a la aldea por unas medicinas que olvidó darle Kaede.

- Gracias.

- Lamento haber olvidado dártelas.

- Descuida.

- Te serán muy útiles para cuando vayas a la zona rocosa del noreste.

- Rin ¿No está aquí?

- Salió a dar un paseo, ya lleva rato… creo que una hora casi.

- ¿No te parece mucho?

- No, descuida así se tarda cuando va a pasear, a veces llega en la tarde o en la noche, no es de cuidado.

- Está bien, gracias por la medicina (monta a Kirara).

- Hasta luego.

Se marcha a toda prisa hasta no divisarse más, Kaede miró a los alrededores.

- No hay de qué preocuparse es joven y con naturalidad no le gusta caminar por ahí, llegará en la tarde, si eso hará.

Y en otra parte Rin estaba recostada bajo un árbol cubriéndola la sombra del árbol, el lugar donde fue la batalla quedó desechó y ella se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Comenzaba a quejarse, entre abría los ojos por su falta de fuerzas todo seguía borroso para ella.

- Mmm… ah…

Un viento pasó para refrescarla, percibió perfectamente las caricias del viento; poco a poco abrió los ojos para divisar el lugar, extraño ver hojas de árboles y el sonido del viento si recordaba al ogro.

- (confundida) _… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde es…?_

Recordó los últimos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos, era confuso, voltea despacio la cabeza y ve una figura al frente que de momento no reconoce por lo borroso de sus ojos, lentamente la imagen se va a aclarando. Y al ser mejor la visibilidad no lo cree porque piensa que debe seguir inconsciente; la figura era de Sesshomaru de espaldas y a su izquierda divisaba al caballo.

- _Señor… señor._

Al recuperar la claridad por completo de la vista y retomar fuerzas se quedó sin palabras al ver por fin a Sesshomaru, esperó mucho para verlo y no se lo esperaba después de lo ocurrido, de echo dudó si fue verdad lo del ogro; pero en realidad no ocupo tanto su pensamiento a la alegría que sintió de verlo.

- (sonriendo y brillando sus ojos) Señor Sesshomaru.

Él volteo con su misma expresión.

- Señor Sesshomaru.

Sonrió olvidándose del miedo y el dolor que sintió al estar frente al ogro. Sesshomaru se acercó para preguntarle cómo se sentía, a lo que ella dijo que no se sentía tan casada, que ya estaba mejor.

- Ya veo, no esperaba encontrarte por estos lugares tan lejos de la aldea.

- Fui a dar un paseo y en el camino apareció el ogro.

- Es extraño que salgan tan lejos de su dominios.

- Señor Sesshomaru usted me salvó ¿Verdad?

- De lo contrario no estaría frente a ti.

- (respetuosamente) Le agradezco muchísimo, gracias señor.

Por su manera de actuar el youkai podía confirmar que estaba mejor, a pesar de haber sido una situación peligrosa donde estuvo a punto de morir, se encontraba como si nada, estaba sonriente como él y todos la recordaban. Es entendible porque para Rin estar al lado del frío youkai hace que olvide sus miedos y tristezas, lástima que es todo lo contrario cuando se va. Al recuperarse no fueron de regreso a la aldea, quiso quedarse con él un poco más, quería desahogarse de los dos meses que pasaron, el youkai no puso objeción en quedarse más tiempo, no le afectaba. Los dos se quedaron platicando bajo la sombra del árbol; o más bien ella porque él no era de muchas palabras, pero no importaba, lo mucho o poco que comentara lo demás lo diría Rin. Ella no paraba de hablar, había tanto que quería contarle y por su puesto preguntarle a él, pero de lo que fuera que hablaran hacía feliz a la humana.

- Y ya sé tratar quemaduras y casos de envenenamiento.

- Aprendes mucho en la aldea.

- Dicen que una persona que sabe cosas importantes, es una persona útil porque no hace falta saberlo todo si no lo que es importante.

Al igual que cuando era pequeña, aún después de haber pasado por una situación complicada al final terminaba como si nada y todo porque estaba con él, Sesshomaru que no decía mucho escuchaba a su manera, porque a pesar de tener un poco mas de piedad no hacía que le gustaran los humanos, pero prestaba atención a las palabras de ella.

- Y además…

- ¿No te parece que ya es tiempo de que regreses a la aldea?

- ¿Volver?... ehm… (bajando la mirada) pues…

Pero no quería regresar, quería quedarse más tiempo porque sabe que si vuelve sólo dios sabe cuando lo volverá a ver.

- _Todavía no, todavía no quiero._

- ¿Rin?

- No señor, cuando salgo a pasear regreso en las noches y no se molestan.

- Regresando a la aldea será de noche cuando llegues, tienes que volver ahora para que no sea más tarde.

- No señor.

- Entiende.

Rin no pudo objetar mas, tenía que obedecer así que subió al caballo y se fueron en dirección a la aldea. Tal vez no pudo estar mas rato con él pero aprovechó que la acompañó de regreso, disfrutó del viaje mientras continuaba platicando y el youkai de nuevo callado.

- No recuerdo esta parte cuando venía.

- Porque estamos lejos de donde apreció el ogro, al destruirlo su cuerpo se transformó en esporas que desvanecen con la luz del sol pero mientras permanecen son nocivas para los humanos y tuve que alejarte de ahí.

- (sorprendida) ¿Si?... ¿Y… a usted?

- Es ridículo que algo tan simple me llegue a dañar, pero los humanos son débiles antes esas cosas que resultan insignificantes para nosotros.

Se sorprendió al ver su resistencia pero ese comentario algo la hizo sentir mal, ella era humana y un monstruo, ogro, demonio podía matarla sin el menor problema, de no haber sido por él habría sido devorada por el ogro.

- _Son muy débil y si digo que quiero regresar con él, automáticamente me volvería una carga, no puedo ser de gran ayuda para él. Las cosas que no son útiles se convierten en molestias… y yo no quiero convertirme en eso._

Con esto último permaneció callada un tramo del camino con la cabeza inclinada, se quedó pensando cosas pero la más acertada era que no volvería al lado del youkai si representaba una carga, con lo de ogro le quedó confirmado y si las cosas están así ella no las puede cambiar. No posee ningún poder especial ni nada por el estilo que le ayude si aparece un monstruo, sólo puede hacer lo que muchos humanos: correr; era todo lo que podía hacer.

A la mitad del camino se dio cuenta de que Jaken no estaba con ellos.

- Es cierto… disculpe señor Sesshomaru ¿Dónde está el señor Jaken? Hasta ahora me acuerdo de él.

- Le di un encargo, está lejos de aquí.

- ¿Puedo saber qué clase de encargo?

- Es un simple encargo déjalo así.

- (sonriendo) Está bien señor.

Les tomó toda la tarde hasta ser de noche, llegando al otro lado del río de la aldea.

- Si que nos dio la noche para llegar, por eso dijo que debíamos irnos de una vez.

- Regresa de una vez.

- Si, (inclinándose) gracias por haberme acompañado hasta acá, le agradezco que me salvara disculpe por las molestias que cause.

- Olvídalo, regresa.

- Si (dando la media vuelta).

Dio un paso deteniéndose, preguntándose ¿Cuándo iba a volver a verlo?, ¿Dentro de otro mes? ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro? ¿Dentro de medio año como aquella vez?; se quedó preocupada por eso y le dio pena preguntar pero era mejor saberlo de una vez para hacerse a la idea y esperar hasta que ese día llegue.

- (volteando) Señor Sesshomaru hay una cosa más que quisiera preguntarle.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- (con algo de rubor) ¿Podría decirme cuando… cuando va usted… ha v-venir?

- No lo sé.

Rin se asustó por su respuesta.

- _¿Tardará tanto como las otras veces? _

- No creo que sea rápido.

- Y lo sé, entiendo que esté ocupado y no tenga tiempo para venir, yo lo entiendo de verdad señor, sólo quería saber mas o menos que día.

- Te digo que no sé, pero vendré.

- (sonriendo) Entiendo, aquí lo esperaré señor.

Acarició al caballo para despedirse y se fue, cruzó el río y del otro lado alzó la mano para despedirse y se marchó hacia la choza, Sesshomaru también se fue de ahí. Rin regresó a la choza, Kaede estaba terminando unas medicinas.

- Hola Rin, otra vez volviste a la hora de siempre cuando sales a caminar.

Rin se sentó, traía una enorme sonrisa que Kaede no recordaba ver en esos pocos días.

- ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te topaste con Kohaku?

- Con él no, con el señor Sesshomaru.

- ¿Él?

Sólo le contó que se habían encontrado pero no dijo cómo ni porque, no vio necesario preocuparla, además Kaede no inmiscuyó mas porque el haberse encontrado con él era sinónimo de tranquilidad, pues sabe que con él nada malo le pasaría.

- Ya veo te acompañó hasta acá ¿Y ya se fue?

- Si.

- ¿Y cuándo volverá?

- No me dijo pero me aseguró que vendrá.

- Al menos es algo seguro.

A pesar de no haberle confirmado una fecha exacta para su regreso no le afectó tanto, él mismo dijo que volvería y podía estar tranquila con esas sencillas palabras. Y mientras ellas estaban en la prosperidad de la aldea Sesshomaru marchó volando muy lejos de ahí llegando a una pradera donde lo esperaba Jaken.

- Amo Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y bien?

- Amo ese ogro es del tipo que no abandona sus territorios porque son muy posesivos, no quieren que ninguna otra criatura las tome y permanecen ahí hasta que mueren o los destruyen.

- Eso quiere decir una cosa.

- Algo debió traerlo hasta acá.

- Algo con mucha fuerza espiritual, en la espalda y en los pies antes de atacarlo vi que tenía marcas, eran heridas que aún estaban abiertas y sangraban; a ese ogro lo trajeron a la fuerza hasta allá.

- Sólo alguien tan fuerte como usted podría causárselas o más aún, destruirlo sin problema, pero con esas heridas es de que alguien lo trajo con golpes muy fuertes, mucho muy fuertes para haberlo sacado de sus tierras.

El viento frío sopló volteando Sesshomaru hacia el cielo.

- … _Alguien._

Rin en la choza se queda dormida profundamente por el cansancio de la caminata pero feliz de haber visto a Sesshomaru.

- _Gracias por hacer que mi amo apareciera justo en el momento para salvarme, aunque no me gustó el no saber cuándo volverá no me hará sentir mal, no importa lo que tarde estaré aquí para recibirlo con gusto, es así como me portaré con él._

El viento frío también pasó por la aldea, a Jaken casi se le hiela la piel de renacuajo con ese viento.

- _Alguien lo trajo hasta ella, y sólo lo hicieron por…_

- Que viento tan…

- (caminando) Vámonos.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Si amo!

Toma el caballo adentrándose al bosque lejos de la pradera, el viento frío seguía permaneciendo y en medio de la pradera aparecer un remolino blanco que al desvanecerse deja ver a Yami, con aquella sonrisa perversa y burlona que era característica suya.

- Querido sobrino que inteligente eres, pero eres tan estúpido como esa humana.

Se ríe levemente mirando su mano.

- Tan delicado, tan inteligente y heredó la idiotez de mi hermano. (levanta la mirada al cielo) Inutaisho te amo por que tus hijos son fieles a tu sangre, ambos son igual de ingenuos; la misma sangre, la misma mirada desafiante… la misma pasión. Hermano, tus gustos son hereditarios y hace recordarque hace cientos de años de vanagloriabas de lo esplendorosa y pura que era nuestra familia y tú la convertiste en un circo.

Comienza a rodearla el remolino blanco.

- Lo que deseaba Sesshomaru era ser igual a su padre, tenía un poder impresionante y mi sobrino lo ha superado… ¡Y yo haré que lo supere!

El fuerte remolino blanco desaparece junto con ella. Ése sería su "objetivo" o mejor dicho su "juego" ella tenía su propio significado de "Superar a su padre", uno que en realidad era muy alejado a lo que se entiende y era en realidad… bastante cruel.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

**U.U lamento la tardanza...ñ.ñ tuvimos PUENTE (días de descanso) y pues... ñ_n me los aventé descansando jejejejeje, pero ahora si, subiré como acostumbro, un capítulo cada día.**

**De nuevo: comentarios, sugerencias... ñ.ñ no ofensas jejejeje, lo demás será bien recibido.**

**Que tengan un bonito día, sayonara**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.4 Malestares y otra sorpresa desagradable<strong>

Es extraño los repentinos cambios que tienen los humanos, a veces algo tan pequeño, algo que puede ser insignificante para otro es para uno lo mas grande. Aunque el youkai no dio una fecha a su regreso aseguró volver y eso alegró a Rin, decidió no deprimirse más a pesar de la demora de su amo, esperaría paciente y cuando llegue le sonreirá pero no se quejará por su tardanza. Trascurrió mes y medio, tuvo las visitas de Jaken que continuaba pensando que era molesto venir desde tan lejos; mas sin embargo tenía el encargo de revisar los alrededores por eso, antes de llegar con ella inspeccionaba toda la aldea y parte del bosque, pero no se percató nada extraño. No le dijo que el ogro había sido llevado a propósito hasta ella y sólo le pedía que no diera problemas, su manera de decir que tuviera cuidado.

El paso de esos días era lento, apacible al no tener problemas con monstruos, luego del incidente los días se volvieron cotidianos y hasta cierto punto repetitivos y sólo había cambios en atender a las personas, de cualquier forma esos eran los días de "Paz" que tenía la humana y que ella aceptaba sin importar que puedan llegar a ser en su momento aburridos.

Un día tuvo que acompañar a Kaede a una aldea que se encontraba a cuatro kilómetros, unos hombres resultaron heridos y fueron en su ayuda, al llegar trabajaron mucho por ser demasiados hombres y poco tiempo para que las heridas no se infectaran. Les tomó cerca de tres horas y media terminar de sanar a cada hombre. Además de ellos tenía que revisar a las mujeres y niños a la vez de preparar mas medicina porque la que llevaban no ajustaba para todos. Se puede decir que tuvieron un día muy atareado y parte de la noche con dos hombres y una mujer a la que les llegó una fiebre muy alta, Rin los revisaba a cada rato mientras continuaba preparando mas medicina; era agotador todo eso pero entiende que esas personas necesitan su ayuda, y Rin está dispuesta a dar la suya hasta donde pueda. A la mañana siguiente los enfermos de fiebre mejoraron aunque debían guardar reposo, desde temprano comenzaron a revisar de nuevo a todos los heridos para ver el resultado de la medicina. Rin revisa la herida de un hombre, al ver que se desinfectó su herida es momento de untarle la medicina.

- Con esto se sentirá mejor.

Al abrir el frasco siente el olor de la medicina pero le parecía desagradable.

- Uhg… que feo huele, pero… no recuerdo que tuviera un olor tan feo.

No podía estar mal la medicina al consultar con Kaede le dijo que estaba en buen estado y podía curar con ella, le pareció extraño a Rin y sólo piensa que debe ser por todo el olor a sangre y vendajes al ser usados que ha estado respirando por ahí. Sigue con sus labores, pero lo mismo le pasaba con otras medicinas, muy extraño porque no eran de las que tuviera un olor tan horrendo, todas se las mostró a Kaede y a todos le dijo que estaban en mejor estado. No comprende por qué le pasa con la mayoría de las medicinas; pero tuvo que aguantar por todo el trabajo que les quedaba por realizar, a la tarde terminaron y a la mañana siguiente emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la aldea, por el agotamiento Kaede quedó dormida apenas llegaron, Rin sólo se sentó sobre el futon pensando en lo ocurrido con las medicinas. Más lo pensaba, mas se convencía que era por el olor a sangre que emanaba en toda la aldea y de las personas, tal vez sea una lógica extraña pero era con lo que se convencía.

Tampoco quiso acomplejarse pensando en lo mismo, siguió con sus ocupaciones mas sin embargo sólo era el principio, otro día caminando con toda la serenidad le comenzó a doler la cabeza, empezó pequeño el dolor casi insignificante pero luego creció, culpando al sol por lo fuerte que calentaba y fue al río a refrescarse la cara y sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, el dolor perduró cerca de dos horas, descansó quedándose otro rato mas.

En otra ocasión terminado de darle la medicina a una niña enferma de resfriado comenzó a sentir mareo y nauseas, se sintió tan mal que fue con Kaede a que le ayudará, le dio la medicina y el mareo cesó, preguntándole si había ingerido un alimento que le causara el mareo. Ella sólo dijo que había sido el arroz y el té, sólo eso y Kaede sólo pudo concretar que era por el arroz. Con el pasar de los días iba teniendo diferentes problemas, un día un dolor de cabeza, otro un mareo, otro día dolor inmenso de estómago. Todo era demasiado extraño si no ingería cosas extrañas ni nada por el estilo, a los dolores de cabeza ya no se podía culpar al sol o a sus labores pues no eran agotadores para causar algo así.

A escondidas tomaba los medicamentos para los diferentes dolores, para no preocupar a Kaede pero sabía que no era regular tener diferentes malestares en tan poco tiempo. De pronto pensó que se debía a las esporas del ogro pero recordó que Sesshomaru en el acto la alejó del lugar y de ser así los malestares habrían comenzado poco después.

- Si no es por eso entonces ¿Qué me está pasando? No es normal que me enferme tan seguido, procuro cuidar lo que como y cuando atiendo un herido tengo cuidado si es peligroso y me puedo contagiar, pero mis malestares son regulares no tienen nada de extraordinarios. Un mareo a todos nos da, igual un dolor de cabeza y estómago; pero la frecuencia con la que llegan me asusta.

Llego un momento en que no pudo más y le comentó a Kaede lo que le pasaba, ella también se quedó extrañada por la rapidez con que llegaban los malestares, Rin pensaba que a lo mejor era por alguna especie de hechizo de monstruo o algo por el estilo. Kaede pidió la ayuda de Kagome por si presentía alguna esencia extraña en ella, pero tanto ella como Inuyasha nada percibieron, Rin estaba libre de toda energía maligna, por lo que se descartó la idea de algún ataque de un ser malvado.

- No hay nada peligroso, no percibo nada maligno en ti.

- Pero…

La idea de ser atacada por un ser maligno era descabellada al no tenerse en mente algún enemigo, si el principal no existía y los demás habían sido aniquilados no había cabeza para pensar en alguien más, de todas maneras pidieron que reposara y de pronto en las próximas semanas no se presentaron malestares sintiéndose completamente saludable y con más ánimos, dejando a todos atónitos por el cambio a la vez de cierta manera tranquilos, porque al final no conocieron las causas de los malestares.

- Rin ¿En verdad te sientes mejor?

- Me siento llena de energía no me duele nada.

- Esa recuperación resulta extraña, sigo pensando que algo pudo provocarlos pero…

- Ya van varios días que me siento mejor, ya todo pasó y deberías estar contenta por eso.

- Lo estoy por ti pero me sigue pareciendo muy extraño.

- A mí más pero al final mejoré y esperemos que no vuelva a pasar.

Con todo y seguía teniendo su buen humor, y continuando con la espera del youkai que se encontraba a varios kilómetros lejos de la aldea, continuando con su peregrinaje.

- Odio esta montaña, a la mitad y comienza a sentirse frío y en la base mucho calor ¿Qué no puede estar con un solo clima?

Sesshomaru divisaba el paisaje desde las alturas soplando el frío viento de la montaña.

- _No se siente ni se percibe su olor, con seguridad se ha ido hasta el sur, mi padre decía que acostumbrara ir allá en esta temporada, decía que era un descanso cuando había tierra de por medio._

- (volteando con el caballo) ¿Cómo es que tú no te estás congelando ni el amo bonito?... (llorando) ¿Es que soy el único que siente o que…?

- _Padre tú siempre la odiaste, nunca pudiste sentir sentimientos generosos hacia ella porque decías que ella no poseía sentimientos virginales. De todos tus enemigos ella era el mayor pero que nunca dio el golpe de gracia para aniquilarte; porque decía que era más agradable verte vivir y sufrir por el amor que le tuviste a la madre de Inuyasha._

**Flash Back**

Inutaisho se encuentra en la punta de un peñasco con vista al mar, debajo de él estaba destruido el lugar con trozos de rojas en la arena y cerca del mar, el viento del océano pasaba por ahí con fuerza y con un estremecedor frío. Sessehomaru se acerca volando hasta con él, al pisar tierra Inutaisho lo ve un momento y luego le da la espalda.

- El frio se siente a pesar del calor pero lo más notable es el olor a sangre humana y la tuya.

- Como siempre, le gusta exagerar en sus juegos.

- ¿Exagerar?

- Esa desgraciada se las arregló para regresar a un demonio del inframundo, uno al que había devuelto en una ocasión y ésa lo sacó para que me atacara por venganza.

- Matarla es lo mejor.

- (molesto) Si pero… no puedo, siempre logra escapar aún cuando parezca que no tiene salida alguna.

Sesshomaru mira a su padre fijamente aunque él no voltee.

- Lo que llevo de vida te juro… que ha sido para odiarla y desear su muerte pero más que nada… asesinarla yo mismo con mis manos. (tiemblan sus manos) Ya sea ahorcarla hasta quitarle el último aliento o atravesar su pecho para tomar su corazón, tomarlo en mis manos y apretarlo con fuerza…

- La hermandad no existe en ustedes.

- Ni existirá, (volteando) créeme que ni al más fuerte de mis enemigos le temo más que a ella.

- ¿Tú temerle a alguien? No lo creo, tú siempre…

- Sé lo que he dicho y lo que creo, pero ella me conoce, sabe como soy, lo que pienso, lo que odio, lo que aborrezco, lo que aprecio y lo que anhelo… todo… absolutamente todo sabe de mí… y lo peor de todo es que me conoce mejor que a mí mismo.

- No podría ser.

- Lo es, por eso y más le temo.

- Si sabe tanto de ti ¿Por qué no te mata? Debería de saber la manera de acabarte sin que lo evites.

- Y lo sabe pero me deja vivir porque quiere que la entretenga. Con mi vida, mis peleas… todo, con cualquier cosa ella se entretiene.

- La haces ver invencible.

- Escúchame bien Sesshomaru, si peleas algún día con ella ten cuidado, siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga, un truco que te puede costar la vida, ver como los otros llegan a un deterioro mental tan miserable que se ven irreconocibles es un juego

- Entonces ¿A mí también me querrá para entretenerla?

- Puede ser, es lo mismo para Yami.

- Te ves diferente al hablar de ella.

- Porque siempre será mi enemiga más peligrosa… pero también la más silenciosa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- _Casi te ahogas en cólera cuando la encontraste observando a la madre de Inuyasha, te llenaste de rabia al pensar que tenía intensiones de matarla cuando sólo estaba observando, tuviste deseos de matarla en ese instante pero ella desapareció como es su costumbre._

- Que frío.

- Hay que seguir (caminando).

- (tomando las cuerdas del caballo) Si amo.

- _Una vez me dijiste que amaba que los demás la odiaran, no tenía prejuicios en todo el odio que se le tuviera ella lo gozaba, es alguien que aprecia toda sentimiento negativo._

Yami no ama a nadie, Yami no perdona a nadie, el odio que se le pueda profesar en un perfume que la alaga.

Entre tanto, luego de una semana Rin había ido a atender a unos viajeros que estaban a tres kilómetros de la aldea, uno de ellos había sufrido un desmayo, no era nada grave sólo era el cansancio, de todas maneras le dio algo para que se mejore. Los tres viajeros le agradecieron y se fueron, Rin para no hacer tan largo el camino de regreso tomó un atajo que sin querer la llevó a una zona donde había cadáveres y espadas clavadas en el suelo o entre las cabezas de cráneos.

- Ay no aquí hubo una pelea, mejor me voy por el camino largo, aquí me da mucho miedo.

Dio la vuelta cuando siente que algo cayó con fuerza al suelo que tembló por un momento haciéndola caer, voltea encontrando un monstruo con forma de bestia color gris; en el acto se pone de pie pero el monstruo da un salto para quedar frente de ella, Rin se da la vuelta como puede pero la bestia hace lo mismo, parece que juega con ella. Hasta que lo dejó y clavó sus garras en el suelo provocando grietas, Rin apenas y podía levantarse con el temblor de las grietas, la bestia acercó sus garras a donde Rin y ella como puede salta a otra parte destruyendo la garra toda la piedra.

Rin salta a donde había una espada y trozos de esqueletos, el miedo se apoderó de ella, Sesshomaru no vendría a salvarla.

- _Señor Sesshomaru… venga._

El monstruo continuó encajando las garras en la tierra para hacerla temblar, Rin no podía ponerse de pie por el brusco movimiento, permanecía en el suelo aterrada y a punto de llorar por el pánico.

- ¡_Señor Sesshomaru… señor Sesshomaru…!_

En una que intentó levantarse de nuevo la bestia provocó un temblor y Rin cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose de una espada.

- _Ayúdenme… señor Sesshomaru._

El monstruo se cansó de jugar y saltó para irse contra de ella, Rin gritó del horror al verlo aproximarse, cuando de pronto su mano sujetó con fuerza la espada zafándola de la tierra. Rin poco ve esto cuando se le viene la bestia y cierra los ojos dando un grito que se escucha en todo el lugar…

Al abrir los ojos encuentra a la bestia en el suelo y mira su mano con sosteniendo la espada y ella clavada en la frente del monstruo que era su punto débil. Rin estaba más que impactada llena de pánico, no sabe cómo pasó, no sabe cómo es que atacó a la bestia si su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el pavor. Al frente el monstruo, la espada y su mano estaban manchadas de sangre, su cuerpo tiembla por el miedo.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurrió…? ¿C-cóm-o…?

Suelta la espada abrazándose así misma llorando, su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera frío y sus lágrimas cayeron a la tierra, Rin estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios muy fuerte…

Y la única que miraba esta escena era Yami desde las alturas sonriendo de manera burlona.

- (riendo levemente) Pobrecita criatura.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**ñ.ñ como me tardé... n.n está un poco mas largo este capítulo, u.u siento mucho la demora**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.5 Peleas<strong>

Le tomo rato recuperarse del fuerte ataque de nervios, permaneció en el suelo abrazándose mientras las lágrimas le salían de a montón. Se tranquilizó hasta el atardecer y llegó a la aldea al caer la noche, llegó con un semblante cabizbajo, entre seria, triste y agotada por lo que tuvo que caminar, Kaede se impresionó al verla llegar en esas condiciones. Al decirle lo ocurrido Kaede se sintió de cierta manera culpable por eso, no la acompañó en el camino pero de todas maneras nada habría cambiado, no cuenta con la fuerza suficiente para pelear contra un monstruo. Lo que en verdad la sorprendía era la manera en que murió la bestia, pregunta por mas detalle pero no recordaba más de lo que vio al abrir los ojos, y Kaede sólo puede decir que corrió con bastante suerte; Rin a penas terminó de hablar se quedó profundamente dormida, pasaron algunos días y se recuperó de la impresión, volviendo a sus actividades mientras que Kaede estaba pensando que tal vez permanecer en la aldea no era tan seguro para ella y decidió que lo mejor sería que volviera con Sesshomaru.

- ¿Si?

- Con todo lo que me contó es para decir que corrió con mucha suerte, no tenemos ninguna la capacidad de dar batalla a un monstruo, la forma en que fue asesinada me deja sin palabras, la niña corrió con suerte.

- Pero dime ¿Estás segura de que volver con él es lo mejor?

- Completamente, si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Rin ¿Con que cara se lo digo a Sesshomaru?

- ¿ÉSE? ¿En serio tienes que pedirle perdón?

- Inuyasha.

- No tiene porque sentirse culpable para que él la condene.

- Pero…

- ¡Por favor! ¿De verdad creen que le importa Rin? ¿Creen que si algo le ocurre hay que rendirle cuentas porque no pudiste salvarla?

- Ya basta.

- Ése es al que menos se le tiene que dar cuentas de lo que le pasa a Rin, si de verdad le importara tanto ¿Por qué no ha ido a verla? Ya son casi tres mese y medio y sólo se ha presentado Jaken ¿Por qué?

- Estas metiendo cizaña, no hables…

- Lo que me enferma es que si algo malo le pasa se sienta culpable y sin saber que hacer ante la presencia de Sesshomaru, como si un error que cometieron es imperdonable para ese idiota. Si a ese imbécil le importara se presentaría las veces que ha venido Jaken; pero no lo hace manda a su sirviente en lugar de venir, por lo que me contaste, vino hace tres meses y de ahí en más nada.

- Pero Inuyasha…

- Y tú Kaede con tu idea vela desechando porque no creo que piense lo mismo.

- Yo pensaba…

- Son unas tontas por darle tanta importancia a un idiota como ése que de seguro no está de acuerdo con que ella vuelva, de ser así vendría más seguido, pero está ausente tanto tiempo y eso dice mucho.

- (bajando la cabeza) Tal vez es verdad lo que dices.

- Pero puede que…

- Ese torpe no ha cambiado, nada ni nadie le importa, es lo que pasa y siempre será así.

Puede que Inuyasha tenga razón… puede que no, pero Kaede apartó la idea de que ella volviera con el youkai, pero si él no estaba de acuerdo ¿Qué mas hacer?, Sólo se desechó la idea y continúan con que permanezca en la aldea, pero ahora sería más cuidadosa y no la dejaría sola para que ese incidente no vuelva a suceder.

Mientras ellos estaban analizando el tema Rin estaba sentada frente al río, observaba su reflejo volviendo a su mente los recuerdos comenzando a temblar. Fue una impresión muy fuerte y con cada escena los nervios eran más. Sólo venía a su mente el momento en el que la bestia se le viene encima, de su grito al momento de cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos ve a la bestia muerta por ser atravesada en la frente por la espada. Su mano manchada de sangre al igual que su kimono con gotas rojas, comienza a temblar mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

- _Pude morir… pude morir sin que… nadi-e… lo supiera…_

Es verdad que Rin ha pasado por situaciones en las que pudo morir, unas en las que murió y otra en la que fue al infierno en aquella ocasión pasada. Todas eran traumáticas pero la razón de que no le afectaran, lo que deshacía el miedo de ese momento era sólo una cosa: Sesshomaru. Al mirarlo sus miedos desaparecían, el miedo al tener la muerte tan de cerca era roto al mirar la figura del youkai, no importa que peligro haya pasado al final recuperaba fuerzas porque estaba con él, porque se sentía protegida a su lado.

Lo mismo fue en la caso del ogro, aún cuando estuvo a punto de ser devorada el youkai llegó a salvarla y al estar junto a él su temor se desvaneció, pero esta vez era distinto, nadie estaría para salvarla, nadie se enteraría que le ocurrió, nadie sabría cómo murió. Moriría sola sin más compañía que la de la bestia y la de Yami que observaba desde las alturas mofándose de su pavor disfrutando el espectáculo.

- _Quiero volver con él, quiero volver con el señor Sesshomaru…_

Sus mejillas se vuelven a humedecer por sus lágrimas, oculta su rostro con ambas manos retorciéndose en llanto. Le tomaría más tiempo recuperarse de esta experiencia, vio la muerte muy cerca sin nadie que la defendiera.

- _Quiero regresar… quiero volver… _(Quita sus manos del rostro) pero él dijo…

**Flash Back**

- Es ridículo que algo tan simple me llegue a dañar, pero los humanos son débiles ante esas cosas que resultan insignificantes para nosotros.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y con esas palabras bastaron para deshacer sus ilusiones y para hacerla entrar en razón cortando sus lágrimas, fue muy claro dejando a Rin la idea de la situación que tendría si regresaba, si volvía ¿En qué podía ayudar? ¿De qué manera? Sólo sería un estorbo, estaría protegida pero sería toda una carga. No tiene otro camino ni más opciones que permanecer en la aldea y ser más precavida.

- Me quedaré en la aldea hasta que algo mas pase, pero es seguro que no volveré con el señor Sesshomaru y si es así… tendré que conformarme con las pocas visitas que me haga.

Ahora volvería a usar esa máscara sonriente al verlo, porque de no usarla quebraría en llanto suplicando que la deje estar con él, pero la idea de ser una carga tan molesta la incomodaba y eso no soportaría.

- No hay más que pensar, se queda en la aldea y tendré que ser precavida con ella.

- No sigas culpándote.

- Soy responsable de lo que le pase, si hubiera muerto en ese momento… no sé qué…

- Pero vive y nosotros también ayudaremos a protegerla si algo ocurre.

- Gracias.

- ¡Ya sé! Para relajarnos ¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlas la semana que viene? Sé preparar unos pasteles que les van gustar además de un té que me enseñó a hacer Sango.

- Gracias, nos agradará su visita.

Kagome quería que Kaede dejara de sentirse culpable y que Rin ya no se sintiera triste, tenía la mejor de las intenciones sin importar que lograra pocos resultados, ya que Kagome parecía estar consciente de que aunque Rin presente normalidad en su comportamiento, siente que no se ha recuperado del todo y que ha sido una experiencia fuerte porque lo enfrentó sola, y siente que debe ayudarla en lo necesario, puesto la idea de que vuelva con el youkai está descartada.

Pasó la semana y Kagome cumplió lo dicho y sugirió comer los pasteles y el té en algún lugar agradable del bosque, las dos aceptaron y se marcharon al bosque hasta a estar media hora lejos de la aldea. Kagome preparó muchos pastelillos y también llevó algo de arroz y otras verduras.

- No sabía que eras buena cocinera.

- Para nada son cosas sencillas de hacer, ¿Te gustan Rin?

- Si nunca había probado estos pastelillos.

- ¿Le cocinas a Inuyasha cosas así todos los días?

- Cuando quiere.

- Inuyasha.

Pasaron un rato agradable, mientras que Sesshomaru y su sirviente caminaban con tranquilidad por el bosque.

- (jalando al caballo) Vamos camina, que necio amaneciste hoy.

Al salir de la zona de árboles Sesshomaru se detiene de golpe apareciendo de frente Yami sonriente, pero en un parpadeo ella flota haciendo un circulo enorme alrededor de ellos y termina donde empezó con la mano alzada y al instantes descargas salen de todos lados. Al pobre de Jaken lo achicharran las descargas al igual que caballo que las reciente, Sesshomaru toma su espada levantándola y parece que atrae las descargas, al reunir toda la fuerza de las descargas apunta a Yami saliendo como rayo, ella con su mano las desvanece al tocarlas.

- (achicharrado y en el suelo) ¿Qué pasó…? Ay…

- ¿Cómo te atreviste?

- Sesshomaru eres un gran portador de Bakusaiga, tú padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

- Lárgate.

Se le viene encima con la espada, Yami no huye recibe el ataque deteniendo la espada con su propia mano, la espada y mano temblaban por la fuerza tanto de la espada como la que empleó Yami para detenerla, pero ni con eso su sonrisa desapareció.

- Excelente movimiento, misma intensidad a los ataques de Inutaisho con su espada, eres un digno sucesor.

Sesshomaru la empuja y ella salta cayendo de pie.

- Encontraba difícil que pudieras igualar el poder tu padre, lo mismo para tu hermano, eran tan pequeños y él tan grande. Igualarlo debió ser infinito para ambos.

- Márchate.

El caballo le lanza un rayo pero Yami con su mano hace que rebote el ataque devolviéndolo a él lastimándolo gravemente.

- ¿Ya probaste tu poder?

- ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? ¿Por qué no desapareces?

- Porqué no puedo, algo me hace querer verlos, a ti y a mi hermano. Me divertía ver cómo vivía con el temor de que atacaran a Izayoi, era cómico ver al gran monstruo Inutaisho temeroso del daño que le pudieran hacer a su amante humana, ¿A ti no te parecía gracioso?

- Los asuntos de mi padre con la madre de Inuyasha no eran cosa mía.

- Debiste interesarte más, es bueno que los hijos se rían un poco de sus padres.

- Suficiente

Ataca a Yami y ésta sólo evitaba los ataques con sus manos, no con un arma. De esta manera se podía ver el inmenso poder que poseía porque muy a pesar de la fuerza de los ataques no le provocaban herida en sus manos, Naraku fue devastado con los ataques de la espada Bakusaiga pero Yami los detenía sin problema.

- Todo un hijo de Inutaisho, logras superar a tu padre.

- Cállate.

Yami da un salto y hace que un círculo aparezca bajo él rodeándolo una luz roja, algo le afecta a Sesshomaru pero con Bakusaiga logra deshacerlo, pero segundos antes se dejaba ver en la mente del youkai a Rin.

- _A ella._

- ¿Qué clase de truco estúpido fue?

- Sólo quería llamar tu atención.

Mientras se debatían en la pelea, Inuyasha y las otras se acabaron toda la comida.

- Todo me gustó, gracias Kagome deberías de traer esto cuando vengas a visitarnos.

- A lo mejor y les traigo diez a cada una… ¿Eh?

Inuyasha, Kagome y Kaede presiente una energía maligna.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- (sacando su espada) ¡Por allá!

Del suelo sale un enorme monstruo con forma de cien pies, Kagome e Inuyasha piden a las demás que vayan a esconderse. Inuyasha obviamente es quien le da más pelea pero el problema era que todo el cuerpo del monstruo estaba cubierto por una coraza difícil de penetrar, aún así las flechas de Kagome poco lastimaban.

- ¿Cómo pudo salir un monstruo así? ¿Cómo?

- Lo extraño es que lo sentimos hasta que apareció, semejante poder maligno habría sido fácil de detectar.

Rin estaba preocupada por ellos, no se sabe quién tiene más dificultad; si ellos o Sesshomaru con Yami, pues la situación no había cambiado, ningún ataque lastimaba a su tía y ella detenía los ataques con las manos. Cada ataque era una manera de conocer mejor al youkai, pero también era una forma de mofarse de su poder, esa espada fue creada por él, es tan poderosa que lastimó a Naraku, pero Yami detenía los ataques con facilidad que hacía ver la espada Bakusaiga como un juguete y eso molestaba al youkai.

- _Sesshomaru tú siempre quisiste superar a tu padre, quisiste rebasar su poder._

- ¡Cuidado amo!

- _Eres un monstruo decidido que no titubea en sus decisiones y movimientos de ataque, un monstruo que resulta ser peligroso en la pelea._

El caballo intenta atacarla de nuevo, pero Yami con algún poder psíquico lastima al caballo interiormente saliéndole sangre del hocico.

- Esa mujer está loca.

- Siempre has sido lo mismo para mi familia.

- También es la mía.

Inuyasha y Kagome no iban teniendo mejore resultados, el monstruo no estaba tan lastimado e Inuyasha comenzaba a cansarse.

- Inuyahsa se está cansando, si no acaban con el monstruo entonces…

Rin no había apartado la vista de él.

- _Por favor resiste, no puedes rendirte._

En ambos combates no había gran diferencia salvo el cansancio de Inuyasha y el enojo de Sesshomaru, cada uno tenía una diferente reacción, Yami miraba al youkai analizando con cada movimiento y ataque.

- _Eres un monstruo orgulloso, muy fuerte y ponente rival pero das risa sobrino._

Sesshomaru se le viene desde arriba y Yami esquiva el ataque sonriendo.

- _¿Eres tan estúpido para no ver que esa niña te ama?_

Jaken le lanza llamas con su báculo pero ella las desvía hacia Sesshomaru pero no lo afectan.

- (desconcertado) A-amo… perdóneme.

- Eres una molestia.

Ningún ataque la lastimaba y ella sólo observaba y analizaba.

- _Eres tan ciego que no ves lo evidente, eso es lo que te hacer ver ridículo, ¿No ves que daría su vida por ti?; Sesshomaru serás un fuerte oponente y sabrás las cosas un paso adelante de tus enemigos menos de mí. Pero con respecto a los sentimientos de esa humana eres un verdadero imbécil, un completo estúpido._

Con una palmada hace rebotar su ataque y ella da un salto hacia atrás.

- Ya me cansé de recibir, me toca.

Se le acerca un movimiento de zigzag y aparece de su lado derecho golpeándolo con fuerza rompiéndole dos costillas, el youkai da un gemido de dolor saliendo de su boca sangre.

- … ¡Mal-dita!...

- (sonriendo) Te quiero tanto sobrino.

Y en eso Inuyasha a pesar de su cansancio estaba comenzando a herir mas al monstruo, pues Kagome en donde Inuyasha lastimara ella dirigiría ahí la espada y eso afectaba al monstruo. No podían confiarse pero la situación mejoraba para ellos.

- Lo están logrando, una herida más grande y será acabado.

- Que gusto.

- Con esto morirás…

Al levantar la espada y darle el golpe de gracia se oye un graznido, una enrome ave color gris y de apariencia repulsiva se acercaba, Kagome le apunta con la flecha y al dejarla ir, el ave la toma con su pata destruyéndola.

- _Tiene un gran poder._

El ave mueve las alas originando un fuerte viento dificultando a las demás la vista, Inuyasha intenta atacarla pero repentinamente el monstruo cien pies se pone en medio de ellos evitándolo.

- _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Están de acuerdo?... No eso es imposible, las bestias no piensan._

El cien pies centra su atención en Inuyasha y las demás no pueden ver por la ventisca, Kagome apenas y puede divisar, y ve que el viento es tan fuerte que hace que Rin se eleve.

- ¡Rin!...

El ave la toma con su pata y se aleja, Kagome le arroja tres flechas pero ninguna acierta, Inuyasha no puede moverse de ahí porque el cien pies no lo deja.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Kagome!

- Maldita sea, monstruo maldito… ¡RIIIIIIIN!

El ave desaparece de sus vistas, Inuyasha se enoja tanto que hiere mas al cien pies, tiene que destruirlo para poder alcanzar al ave, pero sería imposible pues ya no se divisaba, y con Sesshomaru estaba algo lastimado, en si la herida mayor era la de sus costillas.

- ¿Y bien Sesshomaru?

- Tú…

- ¿Aún deseas rebasar a tu padre?

- Maldita imbécil.

- Sé mejor que él, no dejes enemigos sellados en largos sueños, no, derrotarlos, deshazte de ellos.

- Es… lo que haré contigo.

- (sarcásticamente) ¿A mí?

- Si… mi padre siempre dudo en matarte, te tenía miedo… y a pesar de eso no te aniquiló.

- Muestra de su pequeñez.

- Pero conmigo no es así, yo no te temo y algún día… escúchame bien… juro que algún día te mataré, te aniquilaré con mis propias manos.

- ¿Es un encargo que te dio tu padre?

- Como si lo fuera, voy a matarte Yami… no dejaré que sigas viviendo más.

- No si yo acabo contigo primero.

- Ya veremos.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

- Si.

- Pues yo también tengo algo que decir (una corriente comienza a rodearla); así acabes con mi vida al final yo ganaré.

- _¿Ganarle esa mujer al amo?_

- No lo olvides yo ganaré, ganaré en mi propio juego.

Desaparece entre la ventisca blanca, las palabras de Yami eran desconcertantes, ambos estaban seguros de sus palabras y aunque las dos eran de temer, las de Yami dejaban una duda muy grande.

El ave había llevado a Rin a un peñasco, abajo estaba corriendo un río con paso veloz y peligroso si algo era arrojado. El ave la dejó en la orilla del peñasco, estaba asustada y ve que el ave al dejarla se eleva y da un graznido tan fuerte que se escucha en los alrededores con claridad, Rin se tapa los oídos por el fuerte sonido. Mira al ave elevarse más alejándose, Rin la mira con asombro volteando a los alrededores, estaba muy apartado de donde estaban Inuyasha y las demás.

- ¿A dónde me trajo ese monstruo?

Escucha el sonido del río correr, se acerca a la punta mirando.

- No es el que pasa por la aldea, no me ayudará a regresar.

Desanimada pero piensa como puede volver, hace esto mirando el río, de ser una mirada normal se vuelve más fija sintiendo un mareo.

- No, ahora no…

Sigue mirando el río hasta que pierde la vista cerrando los ojos y cae al rio. Inuyasha destruye el monstruo y ahora tiene que ir a buscar a Rin, le dice a Kagome que se quede con Kaede a pesar de que ella dice que lo acompañe a buscar a la humana.

- Lamento causarles molestias.

- Nada de eso, ya verás que la encuentra.

- Por mi culpa se la llevaron, si hubiera traído mi arco y flechas quizás…

- No lo habrías logrado, mi flecha la deshizo.

Kaede. Cierto, de nada hubiera servido.

- Encontrará a Rin ya verás.

Se fue hacia la dirección que vio Kaede ir al ave, algo del olor de Rin se podía percibir, pero sabe que le será difícil dar con ella pues el olor tanto del ave como de Rin eran débiles.

- _Maldición a buena hora apareció ese monstruo, miserable. Pero resulta muy extraño, parece que estaban de acuerdo pero es casi imposible porque las bestias no piensan, a menos… a menos que alguien los mandará. Suena muy impulsivo pero si es así ¿Quién pudo darles una orden así? ¿Para qué? No encuentro persona alguna._

Tan difícil es buscarla que le llegó el anochecer y no encontró a ninguno desesperándolo, pero no se rendiría, y mientras tanto Rin que había sido arrastrada por la feros corriente del río llega a una parte que el correr del río es suave y la deja en una orilla. Se encontraba inconsciente, sus ropas maltratadas por los impactos con las piedras y tenía algunos raspones. Se escuchan pasos por ahí saliendo de los arbustos Yami.

- Bien.

Con su poder hace que las ramas de dos árboles la tomen, cada árbol tomó un pie y una mano para levantarla, Rin no despertó con ese movimiento. Al levantarla toca sus ropas y las desgarras dejándola completamente desnuda.

- Ahora sí, tengo enfrente de mí a la humana protegida de Sesshomaru, (toca su rostro con un dedo) admito que es linda hasta cierto punto pero… no deja de ser una asquerosa humana (haciéndole una cortada en la mejilla).

De una y mil formas podía tener de frente a cuanto ser de la manera más deplorable y ésta era una de ellas, Rin sostenida de los pies y manos, mojada con rasguños y desnuda, si estuviera despierta se sentiría avergonzada y humillada.

- (tocando su cabeza) Bien niña, has sido una niña obediente, al mirar el río, y sobre todo con el ogro. Y, de ahora en adelante serás mas obediente, tú quieres tanto a mi sobrino entonces ayúdalo a que supere a su padre.

La toma de la barbilla.

- (sonriendo malvadamente) Eres una pobre muñeca obediente.

Da la media noche e Inuyasha no daba con ni uno pero pasó por el río, y de alguna manera podía percibir a duras penas el olor de Rin.

- _¿Serás su olor?... Pero… ¿Aquí?... ¿Esa ave la dejó caer? _No puede ser, Rin…

Conforme iba avanzando percibía el olor, pero le preocupaba que proviniera del río, temía lo peor y sólo esperaba que nada de lo que se maquinara por su mente fuera verdad. Avanza y avanza hasta dar con el cambio del recorrer feroz del río al suave, al percibir que en el recorrer suave aún permanecía su olor algo se tranquilizó, continuó hasta dar con ella. La encuentra en la orilla inconsciente, con sus vestimentas maltratadas y sus rasguños.

- Rin.

Se quita su vestimenta roja para cubrirla con ella.

- Gracias al cielo te encontré, (tocando su mejilla) mira como quedaste.

Escuchas pasos, se pone alerta sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru.

Tenía su misma expresión pero voltea la mirada hacia la humana.

- _Yami._

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6 Lo que compartieron los hermanos**

Rin siente que flota en un espacio vacío, negro pero sobre todo frío y tenebroso, aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir un miedo inmenso que la recorría de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies. Siente que flota pero no siente el cuerpo, tiene la intención de mover un dedo pero le es imposible, quiere abrir los parpados, quiere abrir su boca; pero no puede hacer el menor movimiento de su cuerpo un terror la domina al no controlar sus movimientos y siente recorrer por su cuerpo algo, algo que la "Acaricia" desde la rodilla hasta la cabeza y deteniéndose en su mejilla; algo siente que la toca pero no puede saber que es, no sabe de que se trata pero sea lo que sea la hace sentir tristeza y temor con el tacto. Vuelve a tener nervios al sentirse indefensa al menor ataque, al menor tacto, quiere gritar pero sus labios no se abren.

- _… ¿Qué es?... ¿Qué?_

Siente que aquello llega a su garganta sintiendo un apretón.

- _¿Qué?... No…_

Siente que es más fuerte.

- _No… no… _no.

Abre los ojos encontrando a Kagome frente a ella.

- (débil) Kago…me…

- (en voz baja) Ha despertado.

- Gracias al cielo.

Apenas y puede ver a las dos cuando cierra de nuevo los ojos por el cansancio.

- Necesitar reposar, la fiebre le está bajando.

- Menos mal.

- Es lo único grave porque no tiene heridas graves.

No despierta hasta el medio día, la fiebre le había bajado, trata de sentarse poco a poco por sentirse cansada, mira a su alrededor; se encontraba en la choza de Kaede. Estaba confundida al recordar que el ave la tomó y se la llevó.

- Me llevó y… y…

Hace memoria.

- Me llevó y después… y…

Pero no recuerda que la dejó en la cima de un acantilado.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Entran Kaede y Kagome alegrándose de que despertara, confundida pregunta que es lo que le pasó porque nada mas recordaba lo del ave, las dos le explica despacio que Inuyasha la había encontrado a la orilla de un río y por ello le dio una fiebre muy alta. Rin sigue sin entender nada, no recuerda que el ave la haya dejado caer al río pero lo justifica al pensar que por el susto y la impresión debió desmayarse. Para las otras dos la fiebre era lo más "Grave" que tenía puesto que al ser llevada por una corriente tan feroz tendría moretones de los golpes dados en las piedras, pero sólo tenía leves raspones y ni una fractura por un golpe con una piedra.

- No sé como hayan pasado las cosas pero me da mucho gusto de que no estés tan lastimada.

- Lo que se lleva esa corriente no sobrevive.

- Aún no puedo creer lo que dicen, no recuerdo nada de lo que me contaron.

- Fue por tu desmayo, de cualquier forma ya estás a salvo.

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

- Afuera con…

- (entrando) Rin.

Rin se queda boqui abierta de ver al youkai.

- _… ¿Señor Sesshomaru?_

- Ha estado aquí desde que te trajo Inuyasha los encontró en la orilla del río.

- ¿Usted?

- Ambos dieron contigo en la orilla del río.

Era más su asombro que alegría de verlo, ha pasado tiempo desde su visita y no esperaba encontrarlo ahora, se suponía que sonreiría al mirarlo pero ahora no cabían las sonrisas, y su impacto sería más al escuchar…

- Ah Rin, Sesshomaru se quedará unos días en la aldea…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Se quedará por la aldea unos días, mientras…

- Creo que eso le corresponder decírselo él, nosotros no tenemos que…

- (entra) Ya despertaste, menos mal.

- Inuyasha gracias por ayudarme.

- Hubiera preferido salvarte del monstruo.

Los demás hacían un comentario mientras la mirada de ella estaba sólo en le youkai y no escuchaba a los demás, el youkai también la miraba con su acostumbrada mirada. Rin no sabía que decir pero si sentía alegría de volverlo a ver luego de tanto tiempo; iba a decirle algo cuando…

- Será mejor que descanses un poco más.

- No, ya me siento mejor.

- No importa, es para que te recuperes.

- Pero…

- Obedece Rin.

Y con eso bastó para que aceptara, orden que diera el youkai orden que cumpliría la humana, Inuyasha y su hermano en todas esa horas habían estado charlando, tal vez la charla más larga de su vida al no soportar ver al otro y de que el youkai fuera de pocas palabras. No habían estado hablando de otra cosa que de su tía, Sesshomaru lo había puesto al tanto de todo lo sucedido con ella, su relación con su padre, las peleas que había entre ellos y de la hermandad que entre ellos nunca existió. De momento le costó creer que su padre tuvo siempre a una enemiga muy poderosa al frente y no lo mató por pleno gusto de verlo sufrir por el amor que le tuvo a su madre; con todo lo que le contaba Inuyasha maquinaba en su mente que las "Familias" de monstruos no son tal, que no es más que un grupo que en algún momento alguien se pondrá en contra y atacará a los demás, y piensa que no interesan los defectos de los humanos, ellos conocen el significado de "Familia" y "Solidaridad" aunque de momentos lo olviden.

En cuanto a que Sesshomaru se quedaría en la aldea era por lo siguiente: obviamente supo que el ataque que recibieron Inuyasha y las otras fue orquestado por Yami y que el ave se llevó a Rin por órdenes de ella. Tenía entendido que su blanco era él y quizás su hermano pero no los humanos, ellos eran sólo "Herramientas" disponibles para su antojo. Inuyasha pensaba que si el blanco eran ellos no habría problema pero le preocupaba que afectara a los demás como lo hizo con Rin, Inuyasha pensó que si tenía la intención de lastimar a los humanos "Cercanos" a ellos no podían dejarlos solos. Le costó convencer a su hermano de quedarse en la aldea, sabe que aún no son de su agrado pero que no dejara sola a Rin. Y entre ese momento en que lo convencía al ver que no lo lograba Inuyasha se llenó de enojo y sacó todo lo que quería echarle en la cara.

Entre esas cosas que estuviera ausente tanto tiempo dejando a la suerte a Rin, que en lugar de venir esas pocas veces enviara a su sirviente, varias cosas le dijo y al final aceptó pero no por sus palabras.

- ¿No sabes dónde podemos encontrarla?

- No tiene un lugar fijo, anda de un lado a otro.

- Es una cobarde al no dar la cara para pelear de frente, ¿Cómo puede ser hermana de nuestro padre?

- (sonriendo) Todavía no la conoces y ya la odias.

- Porque es una cobarde, si es tan fuerte QUE VENGA Y DE LA CARA.

- Pides demasiado, cuando la da no la puedes tocar.

Era difícil al no saber de sus planes pero no les quedaba más que quedarse en la ladea para evitar que lastime a los humanos, especialmente a Rin.

A la noche Kagome estaba con ella en la choza.

- Descansé todo el día no me dejaron levantarme.

- Mañana puedes volver a tus actividades.

- Si, no me gusta estar haciendo nada.

Kagome notaba una gran sonrisa en ella y un aire de alegría que la rodeaba, al igual que en la tarde notó un cierto disgusto de ella al decirle que debía estar acostada no pudiera salir.

- _Quería salir, _oye Rin…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te alegra ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru luego de tanto?

- (sonriendo) Si, jamás pasó por mi mente verlo luego de lo que pasó con los monstruos.

- Supongo que ahora que estará por unos días por la aldea irás a verlo todos los días.

- Si.

- ¿Y no ayudarás a Kaede con las medicinas?

- Le ayudaré, tengo tiempo para ambas cosas.

Estaba muy contenta y más pudo saber al preguntarle…

- ¿Todavía te da miedo lo del monstruo que te llevó? Seguramente sí, es una impresión muy fuerte…

- Ya se me quitó, no tengo miedo ya.

Muy diferente a cuando lo pasado con la bestia, llena de temor por casi morir y en esta ocasión sintió miedo pero al ver al youkai desaparecieron sus temores, Kagome tomó una hierbas y se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir dice.

- Dile a Sesshomaru que estas feliz de verlo, me parece que le dará gusto saberlo de ti.

- Se lo diré a penas me dejen levantarme.

- Bien, descansa.

- (riendo) ¿Más?

- (sonriendo) Le hace bien al cuerpo.

Ambos hermanos decidieron vigilar por los alrededores de la aldea, pero por dos semanas no se presentaron problemas, ni siquiera la presencia de Yami, pero no bajaron la guardia, el tiempo de conocerla que tenía el youkai era para aprender que ella esperaba a que se relajaran para dar el golpe. Aún a pesar de la tensión que había por no conocer los planes de ella, Rin era la única que no estaba preocupada, ahora que tenía cerca a Sesshomaru aprovechaba para estar con él todo el día, Jaken de momentos la regañaba porque decía que "Distraía" al youkai de su concentración pero ella decía que no hacía nada malo.

- ¡AY pero que niña tan TESTADURA!

- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Lo estoy molestando?

- Mejor no preguntes que peor será la respuesta.

- (sonriendo) Pero él no me dijo nada.

- ¿Quieres tomar las cosas más en serio?...

-. (algo molesto) Jaken tus gritos son una molestia, guarda silencio.

Y toma el báculo del sapo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

- Perdón… amito… lin-do.

Sesshomaru se retiró de con ellos para ir a una especie de colina lejos de por ahí, Rin a pesar de lo contenta que estaba en verdad podía entender lo importante que era hallar a esa mujer, para ella era enigmático porque un familiar, alguien de la misma sangre de su amo quisiera hacerles daño y sólo por diversión.

- _Parece que entre las familias de monstruos la solidaridad no existe, sólo se matan uno a otro hasta que uno quede de pie._

Jaken al recuperarse del golpe de su amo haciéndosele un chicón grande, Rin le preguntó por Yami, porque todo era extraño para una joven humana. Él como pudo y a su manera le explicó quien era Yami y todos los desencuentros con el padre de Sesshomaru, aunque Jaken se quedaba corto en sucesos y en detalles con lo que explicaba a Rin le entró un miedo enorme, y como muchos la comparó con Naraku por su maldad y no sabía quién era peor.

- _Todo fue por gusto… todo fue porque quiso hacerlo… pobre señor Sesshomaru, por eso la odia tanto._

- El amo no duda en matarla pero ella siempre logra escapar, su padre nunca la pudo aniquilar y vivió con un miedo hacia ella que sólo hasta su muerte desapreció; al menos eso es lo que pienso.

- Pero… el señor Sesshomaru se ha hecho muy fuerte y puede destruirla ¿No es así?

- Pues… se me hace que…

Pero ni él estaba tan seguro de que su amo matara a Yami, en su último encuentro lo dejó lastimado y Jaken no pudo ver en los ojos de ella miedo o duda, disfrutaba el combate con su sobrino.

- Esa mujer está completamente loca, antes y puedo creer que no matara a su hermano, mejor lo hizo un monstruo y no ella, pero estoy seguro de que lo vio todo porque quiso.

- ¿No hay manera de derrotarla?

- Teniendo más poder que ella y más audacia, tal vez.

- _No tenía idea de lo grave que fue pero… con lo que me pasó debería de comprenderlo, si esa mujer es tan fuerte o más de lo que me cuenta el señor Jaken ¿Quiere decir…? ¿Quiere decir que ella puede… matar al señor Sesshomaru?_

Inmediatamente su rostro cambió al de uno triste, la idea de que su amor muriera la aterraba, eso era lo más cruel y prefería no verlo pero a sabiendas de que está vivo y de que algún día vendrá con ella, pero no así, no con su muerte que la dejaría marcada.

- _No quiero que lo mate, no… _

Yami estaba en las profundidades de un bosque bajo un árbol sonriendo.

- ¿No te gustaría que lo matara? Me gustaría ver la cara que pones cuando él es lastimado frente a ti, imagino tu rostro.

Con sus dedos toca sus labios sin quitar su sonrisa despreciable.

- El semblante de los demás ante la muerte es el mismo, mas no sé cuál es el que muestra más pánico; si el que está por morir cruelmente o aquél que ve a su ser amado siendo asesinado, creo que son similares… no, me equivoqué es diferente en ambos, claro que el de mi hermano menor fue algo… "Diferente"… ¿O será porque fui muy suave con él?

**Flash Back**

Inutaisho tenía una pelea con el monstruo Haru, un monstruo dragón pero que tomaba apariencia de humano como él, luchaba porque intentó atacar el palacio de Izayoi, el gran youkai estalló en cólera pues en ese entonces ella se encontraba embarazada por lo que era más delicada ante los ojos de él. Pelearon en la cima de una montaña devastando el lugar por los ataques y es que Haru constantemente se burlaba de los sentimientos del youkai por Izayoi y la criatura que llevaba en sus entrañas provocando el odio del perro-demonio.

- Dime algo ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Un monstruo femenino o una humana? ¿Con cuál llegaste al éxtasis?

- ¡ESTÚPIDO!

Para darle fin usó la espada Souunga y el otro sacó una lanza gigante, la pelea desgastó las fuerzas de ambos y decidieron usar la última reserva de poder en un ataque, al mover las armas y chocar fuerzas se produjo un estruendo que hizo temblar la montaña entera agrietándose. Inutaisho y Haru quedaron atrapados en el ataque del contrincante, el golpe fue directo; Inutaisho siente como el poder lo rodea y lo va debilitando para no alejarse de ahí, quiere salir por Izayoi y el bebe que espera, quiere salvarse pero no puede, y justo cuando pierde el conocimiento desaparece muriendo sólo Haru. Inutaisho se encontraba en el bosque tirado en el suelo con su armadora rota y sus ropas maltratadas, al abrir los ojos no puede creer encontrar a Yami encima de él sonriendo.

- (molesto pero débil)…Y-yami.

- ¿Mentí cuando te dije que amando a esa humana ibas a caer?

- Debo estar en el infierno… ¿Qué haces?

- No quería que murieras sin antes despedirme, no es el único monstro que quiere atacar por tu lado débil.

- Maldita estúpida, te vas… a burlar de mí hasta en mi momento de muerte… eres… despreciable…

- Lo soy, pero tú hermano (acariciando su rostro, barbilla y garganta con un dedo) eres deleitable para la vista.

- ¿Qué dices…?

- Esto es hermano la última que te hago, como último "Adiós".

- ¿…De q-qué hablas?...

- ¿Nunca te conté de mi habilidad que adquiría hace un mes…? Supongo que no, no hubo oportunidad.

Y sin decir más palabras juntó sus labios con los de Inutaisho para besarlo, el youkai mas poderoso se sorprendió como nunca en su vida, seguramente fue su sorpresa o asombro más grande de toda su existencia, quiso safarla pero estaba tan débil por el ataque que ni la mano podía mover, estaba muriendo pero eso fue lo que le quitó (si es que tenía) el miedo a la muerte.

- (alejándose centímetros de él) ¿Te gusta?

- (sonrojado) Eres… una…

Volvió sus labios a los de él para no escucharlo, para Inutasiho sentir la boca de su enemiga no era agradable, jamás pensó en algo así pero lejos de ser un simple beso, tenía un significado o más bien, una actividad diferente. Al hacer esto en realidad lo que hacía era quitarle parte del poder o técnicas de él, los sacaba por medio de la boca del youkai para absorberlos con la suya, Yami adquiría ciertas técnicas de su hermano, él lo supo un segundo después de que juntaran sus labios, eso era lo que le parecía despreciable, aprovechar su momento final para quitarle poder.

- _Te voy odiar… voy a odiarte toda la eternidad en el infierno._

Inutaisho siente como lo poco de energía se lo iban quitando, era vergonzoso, asqueroso que fuera de esa manera… y por su propia "Familia", Yami absorbió las técnicas que mejor le parecieron, al tomar lo que quiso se alejo de su boca sonriendo en tono de mofa.

- Es la primera vez que compartimos algo, más vale tarde que nunca.

- Mátame ya, mátame… es una pena esto… eres una loca.

- (acariciando su cabeza) No hermano yo no seré quien te mate aunque me gustaría, será otro, sólo me encargué de tomar algo que me gustaba de ti.

- Despu…es de esto… n-no quiero vivir es… humillante.

- ¿Ni siquiera por el bastardo que tendrás?

- Cállate estúpida.

- Como no te veré más aprovecharé para decirte algo.

- Habla.

- Vivir para atormentarte me causo mucha alegría y diversión, era más satisfactorio verte aterrado por lo delicada de la vida de tu amante humana que matarte yo misma, algunas veces pudiste llegar a acorralarme pero nunca me venciste. El odio que me tienes se lo heredaste a Sesshomaru, no sé si me odia más que tú pero igual me divertiré con él algún día, porque al igual que tú sé… que su opinión por los humanos cambiará.

- Tú…

- Sólo necesita la misma estúpida razón que tú.

Y un remolino blanco aparece con mucha fuerza escuchándose la risa de Yami.

- ¡Nos veremos algún día en el infierno, hermano!

**Fin Del Flash Back**

- Gracias hermano por haberme hecho feliz por un tiempo, ahora será el turno de tu hijo mayor, pero esta vez llegaré más lejos con él, su dolor… será más grande que él tuyo, ya veremos de qué está hecho el youkai Sesshomaru: ¿De tosco hielo? ¿O de cálidos sentimientos? Lo que sea que resulte, será… determinado al final.

Salta hasta llegar a la punta del árbol.

- Basta de distracciones y minorías, vamos a llevar las cosas en serio, prepárate Sesshomaru, veremos si de verdad desafías y eliminas a todos tus oponentes.

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	7. Chapter 7

**ú_ù Una mega disculpa por TOOOOOOOODO el retraso en esta historia, francamente ésta es la historia que he dejado sin actualizar, con tantas cosas por hacer y cosas metidas en la cabeza pues no le pude seguir. Pero bueno, aqui está el nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste, y de nuevo lamento el retraso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.7 Reunión familiar<strong>

Transcurrieron los días hasta ser un mes, las cosas no se puede decir que fueron tranquilas pero tampoco perturbadoras, por lugares de la aldea cada vez que soplaba un viento frío era con algo de la esencia de Yami, a pesar de que merodeaban, buscaban hasta por encima de las rocas ella no hacía acto de presencia. Si no era eso era con sorpresas de que al amanecer encontraban grietas en el suelo, volvían a buscar pero… nada. Para Inuyasha y los demás les parecía tonto, extraño pero desesperante por que no aparecía; Sesshomaru en cambio sabía que sólo eran muestras patéticas para tener a los demás preocupados y a los humanos angustiados, sabía que ella sólo tenía cuestión de tiempo para dar la cara.

-_ Otro de sus juegos, no hace nada en serio, pero siento que no falta para que salga y de el golpe de gracia, lo sé por eso estoy esperando. _

Rin en ese tiempo tuvo miedo que era lo mas normal, si llegaba ella y con lo despiadada que era podría atacarla fácilmente, piensa que Sesshomaru la protegería pero también recordaba lo que comentó él esa vez que regresaban a la aldea, de que los humanos eran débiles y eso la entristecía, porque sólo le recordaba que no era de utilidad para él. A decir verdad fue lo que mas pensaba, que no era fuerte, que no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarlos, tiene conocimientos para sanar heridas pero el youkai no salía herido constantemente y si lo herían, pronto se recuperaría SOLO.

- _Aún aquella vez que conocí al señor Sesshomaru no fui de utilidad para ayudarle a recuperarse, solo lo hizo, ni siquiera probó la poca comida que le llevaba; duele saber que… el tiempo que has estado con la persona que es especial para ti has sido una carga, y no alguien de utilidad para esa persona._

Por eso sólo podía quedarse en silencio y ayudar sino a él, a los demás en caso de recibir heridas. Las cosas continuaron así y mas desesperante era para Inuyasha, hubo veces que quiso salir corriendo a buscarla pasa sacarla de su escondite, pero Sesshomaru decía que sería estúpido de su parte si no sabe donde está cuando ni su olor podía percibir. Rin aparentemente no estaba tan involucrada en el tema como los demás, mientras discutían y mencionaban ella no hablaba, sólo miraba al youkai que en ocasiones dirigía la palabra, por lo que se ha mencionado de "Su tía" un miedo le llegaba cuando se mencionaba el nombre, sentía que era la primera vez… que existía un contrincante que le hiciera frente a Sesshomaru dañarlo como la ocasión anterior. Para ella Yami resultó ser peor de lo que fue Naraku, pues el otro no lo atacó tanto como ésta; si llegó a amenazar y resultar airosa en cada encuentro con Inutaisho entonces quiere decir que no le teme a los hijos de éste, ni siquiera al mayor; este tipo de pensamientos tenía a la vez de tener una actitud más seria a como era ella todo el tiempo, y Jaken fue el único que se dio cuenta del cambio.

- Haber niña ¿Qué tienes? Soy sapo pero no torpe, algo te sucede porque estás muy cambiada.

- No…

- (molesto) ¡No te hagas la disimulada conmigo! Algo te ocurre para ese cambio ¿Qué es?

- (inclinando la mirada) Lo que pasa… es que yo he… pensado…

- Espero que algo bueno ¿Qué? ¿Lo de esa loca mujer?

- Si, me da miedo el momento que pelee con el señor Sesshomaru y pienso… ¿Qué tal si el señor Sesshomaru es vencido por ella? ¿Qué pasa si todos no pueden con ella? Si logró lastimar al amo entonces significa…

- ¡Pero qué poca fe tienes niña! El amo puede con ella, esa vez sólo se distrajo y…

- El amo nunca se distrae.

- Ehm… claro pero…. ehm… él… olvídenlo, el punto es que el amo es más fuerte y la vencerá sin problemas, antes Inuyasha y los otros son los que van a estorbar, y si se diera que los tome como "Rehenes" no funcionará, creo que el amo prefiere que se deshaga de él que…

- (seria y preocupada) Señor Jaken no es bueno adular demasiado al amo Sesshomaru, en el caso de que no sea más fuerte es más astuta, pero por lo que dijeron tiene de las dos.

- Si… tal vez… pero el amo…

- El amo Sesshomaru debe tener cuidado… (riendo un poco) no, mentí, nosotros los humanos somos los que debemos tener cuidado con ella, después de todo ustedes los monstruos pueden defenderse mientras que nosotros seremos carnada fácil. (Levantándose de improviso) Nosotros deberíamos alejarnos para no estorbar, Yami no va a tomar a Inuyasha o a los otros de carnada, será a nosotros los humanos, lo más fácil de cazar y matar.

- ¿Rin?

- (seria) Y no es algo que le preocupe al amo.

Jaken la cuestionó por sus palabras, pero ella se limitó a decir que era mejor que los humanos se alejaran de las peleas de los monstruos porque no pasan de ser estorbos; pero el monstruo sapo seguía igual de extrañado. Comenzó a sentir deseos de llorar y echarse a correr cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo en toda la aldea y el bosque que lo rodea.

- ¿Qué fue…?...

- ¡Yami!

Se hizo presente en la aldea lanzando un ataque al suelo haciendo un enorme agujero lastimando a las personas que estaban cerca.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- (sacando su espada) Es ella, es Yami.

- (apuntándole con la flecha) Hasta que se presentó.

- Por fin veo de cerca al hijo bastardo de mi hermano, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se le vino encima y así como lo hizo ella con la espada del otro hermano, detuvo el ataque con su mano sin el mayor esfuerzo.

- Eres igual a tu padre…

Y con un "Leve" empujón lanzó a Inuyasha al otro extremo mientras colmillo de acero retumbaba por el impacto.

- Igual de necio en su amor por los humanos, dime ¿Está mujer te hace gozar mucho en la intimidad como lo hacía Izayoi con Inutaisho?

- ¡No permitiré que hables así de mi madre!

Inuyasha volvió a írsele encima y ella igual lo alejó con un movimiento de su mano, Kagome le lanzó una flecha pero ella la detuvo sosteniéndola.

- Ni siquiera la dañó.

Yami mete la punta de la flecha a su boca para después lanzarla a Inuyasha rozando su brazo lastimandolo pues la punta tenía veneno.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- ¿Cómo?... Tú…

- Esas flechas no sirven, niña tu nivel espiritual es muy pobre, Inuyasha ¿Qué le viste si fuerte no es? Oh bueno, Izayoi tampoco era buena para otra cosa que no fuera estar en la cama con…

- ¡Te dije que de mi madre no hablarás!

Inuyasha vuelve a repetir el ataque, ahora se queda quieta y justo cuando van a tocarla desaparece pero en ese momento Inuyasha recibe otro golpe… el de su hermano, quería atacarla por atrás pero se burló haciendo que sus ataques chocaran, por el impacto saltan hacia atrás.

- Los hizo atacarse uno al otro.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Cómo fue que…?

- Y mi otro sobrino llegó, por fin la familia está completa, sólo falta Irasue para celebrar, no saben cómo me da placer verlos juntos delante de mí.

- (apuntándole con la flecha) No te burles de nosotros, estuvimos esperándote mucho tiempo, no te saldrás con la tuya.

- No hiciste más que cosas patéticas pero esto fue el colmo, no tenías porque lastimar a esos aldeanos.

- Haces evidente el amor a los humanos que te heredó mi hermano, quería ver si se cansaban o si se desesperaban, pero sólo logre eso contigo, Sesshomaru estuvo tan calmado como siempre.

Jaken y Rin habían llegado pero permanecieron a distancia para no estorbar.

- Esa loca ya apareció, siempre le gusta hacerse notar con cosas como esa.

- (asombrada) ¿Ella es… Ya… Ya… Ya-mi?...

- (mirándola) Si, ella es Yami, la hermana menor del señor Inutaisho.

Aún cuando se encontraba lejos del lugar, podía verla con claridad, no sabía porqué pero sólo de ver su figura le inspiraba pavor, hubiera corrido tan lejos como pudiera de no ser porque ese mismo pavor le dejó tiesas las piernas.

- _Esa mujer… ella… _

- (apuntándole) Di a que has venido ¿Sólo por diversión? ¿Qué quieres?

Yami no responde y da leves risas.

- ¡Responde!

- (apuntando con la flecha) Habla.

Yami nada responde y Sesshomaru dice.

- Aún más importante ¿Por qué ahora?

Yami levanta los brazos provocando un temblor en toda la aldea destruyendo las débiles chozas, agrietando el suelo destruyendo las cosechas y los árboles que estaban cerca, Kagome suelta la flecha pero Yami sólo con mirarla hace que cambie de dirección yendo con Kagome lastimándola del hombro.

- Quiero probar lo que siempre he pensado, que ustedes son tan iguales a mi hermano, y ver… (los dos hermanos se le acercan con la espada) que pueden ser mejor que él.

Se suelta un fuerte batalla entre los dos hermanos con la tía, ellos atacan con su espada y ella sólo con las manos y uno que otro ataque sobrenatural, la ayuda de Kagome es ineficiente, el temblor no cesaba y no podía apuntar con exactitud, Kaede miraba como los demás aldeanos eran víctimas del poder de Yami, saliendo más de uno heridos en gravedad. Yami ahora cambia su forma de atacar, aparece dos espadas haciéndoles frente, demostró que era buena contrincante con la espada, tanto que logró herirlos en la pierna izquierda y derecha a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru respectivamente, Kagome le lanzó dos flechas y ella las volvió a tomar con la mano, las metió a su boca y arrojó cada una a uno de sus sobrinos, hiriendo con el veneno a Inuyasha en la misma herida que le hizo con la anterior flecha y a Sesshomaru clavándosela en el pecho casi cerca del corazón.

- Acerté en ti Sesshomaru, siento que no lastimé tu nuevo corazón.

Yami cansada de la intromisión de Kagome sopló saliendo un viento tan frío como fuerte para sacar volando a Kagome y Kaede lejos de ahí.

- Niña estúpida

El veneno era más fuerte que el que tenía el youkai, sacó la flecha y continuó peleando, era fuerte para resistir el veneno de su tía; la pelea prosiguió no habiendo un cambio favorable, aunque peleaban dos contra uno, a Yami eso no le dio desventaja, sus ataques eran fuertes para arrojarlos a ambos hermanos. Ellos eran los que con cada movimiento eran lastimados, Yami nada tenía de heridas; el temblor y las grietas seguían y Rin y Jaken observaban todo en el mismo lugar. Y aún con el movimiento de la tierra ella podía observar como peleaba Yami y lastimaba al youkai preocupándose más.

- _Lo sabía… el amo no puede con ella… _señor Sesshomaru.

En una de esas logra encajarle la espada a Inuyasha en el estomago haciendo presión saliéndole sangre, esté cae de rodillas sosteniéndose con una mano. Sesshomaru aprovecha su "Distracción" yendo por atrás pero no funciona, Yami pronto voltea y lo golpea tan fuerte con la espada aventándolo. Además de eso al caer al suelo provoca algo a la herida que le hizo en el pecho pues un aura negra sale de ahí y comenzó el youkai a sentir dolor.

- Son tan poca cosa como él, ¡No pueden hacerme frente como el maldito de Inutaisho!

- Bruja… miserable…

- Aunado al hecho de que la sangre de sus madres tampoco ayudó, su único logro de ambas fue hacer que Inutaisho llegara el éxtasis de la pasión.

Dio una carcajada mientras que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se sentían humillados, no pudieron hacerle una verdadera pelea, pues sólo fue un juego para ella y encima, insultaba la memoria de su padre, la de Izayoi y la dignidad que siempre ha tenido Irasue al decir que para lo único que representaron para Inutaisho era de ser sus esposa y amante pasionales.

Los dos se levantaron y siguieron peleando a pesar del dolor que les provocaban las heridas, las cosas no cambiaron a mejor para ellos, pues seguían siendo lastimados, hasta que llega el momento en que Yami parece hartase de la situación y cuando ambos vienen hacia ella, logra que suelten sus espadas y ella les encaja las suyas al cruzarse, les encaja no sólo las espadas, sus brazos completos también dejando emanar veneno en las heridas; esto conmociona a los dos que al recibir el ataque dan ambos unos pasos más y caen al suelo saliendo sangre de las heridas y por su bocas también. Era la señal de Yami había ganado la batalla mientras ella reía al ver lo insignificantes que se mostraban, el temblor y las grietas cesaron. Yami hace que la herida de Inuyasha se agrande más y éste cae inconsciente del dolor, Jaken y Rin miran eso. Luego ven que voltea con Sesshomaru sonriendo de manera tan perversa que era evidente saber que tenía la intensión de matarlo, Rin mira con horror como se le acerca.

- _No… señor… señor Sesshomaru…_

Ella levanta la mano sosteniendo su espada, el youkai sólo la mira con desprecio.

- Vete al infierno con tu padre.

- ¡NOOOO!

Rin sale corriendo con todo el impulso que daban sus fuerzas para llegar a estar en medio de ambos extendiendo sus brazos.

- ¡No…! Él no…

Yami no quitó su sonrisa pero el youkai que miraba por atrás puso un semblante de asombro no muy común en él.

- _… Rin._

Permaneció firme como una estatua sin apartarse, Yami sin cambiar su semblante bajó su espada

- Es tan obvio.

Rin la miraba con miedo y tristeza pues sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse pero no dejaría que atacaran a Sesshomaru. De pronto dos flechas de Kagome se dirigieron a Yami que salta elevándose.

- Esto no se ha terminado, (mira a Rin) aún no.

Desaparece entre un remolino blanco, Kagome corre hacia Inuyasha a pesar del fuerte golpe que tuvo al ser aventada por el viento de Yami, Rin voltea con el youkai que estaba con la mirada baja.

- Señor Sesshomaru.

Kaede va con Kagome para darle auxilio a Inuyasha, mientras que con Rin…

- (dando un paso) Señor Sesshomaru…

- (temblando) Rin…

- ¿Hm?

- (volteando y enojado) ¿Me puedes decir… QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ IBAS A HACER?

Ella se queda petrificada por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?...

El youkai la miraba molesto y la humana con una mirada de miedo absoluto.

- _Señor Sesshomaru._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aprovecho para agradecer a los que han dejado reviews a mi historia a pesar del tiempo que dejé sin actualizar, ya no me tardaré tanto con el siguiente, en serio, si acaso de retraso será un día o dos, pero NADA MAS.<strong>

**n_n De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8 Porque lo amo**

Quedaron gravemente luego de ese ataque, Inuyasha quedó inconsciente y el youkai aún con todo poseía poco mas de fuerza que su hermano; Jaken se fue tan pronto como pudo por Totosai porque Inutaisho le había proporcionado ciertos conjuros de sanación que los ayudaría, Inuyasha fue llevado a la choza, Sesshomaru también… pero él se negó rotundamente alegando que deseaba estar en la soledad del bosque, Kagome y Kaede se quejaron porque no estaba el youkai en posición de despreciar ayuda, sin embargo con todo y el dolor que sentía se marchó más adentro del bosque. Cuando llegó Totosai y le brindó a cada uno el conjuro se quedaron como dormidos, dijo que sanaba desde dentro mientras reposaban y que no era necesario que les dieran otra medicina, ese conjuro sería suficiente. Tuvo razón, pasaron dos semanas y sus heridas iban desapareciendo aún con lo efectivo del conjuro estuvieron al pendiente de ellos, y llegaban a la conclusión que esto no era una pelea para Yami… era un juego de tantos, no pudieron evitar sentir miedo porque algo tan grave como esas heridas eran cosa de juego, y si eso hacía para divertirse… ¿Cómo sería cuando peleara en serio? Pasaron varios días y ellos iban sintiéndose mejor, Inuyasha aún cansado no paraba de maldecir a Yami, por hacer ver esa pelea como un pasatiempo y no dar batalla verdadera.

- Es una maldita.

- No pienses mas en eso, tienes que mejorar.

- Sólo jugaba… no eran de verdad sus movimientos… ¿Así era con mi padre?

Y mientras Inuyasha usaba parte de su aliento para maldecir a Yami, el youkai había permanecido tan callado desde el día en que llegó a un árbol se recostó bajo él y el conjuro hacia efecto; Rin todo ese tiempo estaba al pendiente de él, al igual que cuando lo conoció le llevaba comida… y como esa vez la rechazó, no respondía negativamente pero sabía que su silencio era más revelador. No pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza por rechazar la poca ayuda que podía darle, como también constantemente desde aquél día, no olvidaba sus palabras, pensaba que fue lo que le molestó si ella sólo abogaba por su vida aún a costa de la suya; simplemente no podía comprender la reacción del youkai que en esos días JAMÁS…. Le levantó la mirada muchos menos le habló, por lo que entendió que estaba molesto con ella.

- _Pero ¿Porqué?... ¿Qué hice de malo? _

Con respecto a Yami decidieron esperar… aumentado el creciente odio que nació en Inuyasha, ahora era él el que le sobraban razones y ganas para matarla. Y mientras él estaba ebrio de enojo el otro hermano permanecía aún sin decir o hacer nada bajo el árbol, Rin atinando que no estaba de buen humor no permanecía tanto con él y un día que estaba sola con Jaken cerca del río le preguntó.

- Señor Jaken… ¿El señor Sesshomaru le dijo que estaba enojado conmigo?

- (sorprendido) ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué?

- Es que… creo… es que el señor Sesshomaru….

- Niña, el amo no ha abierto la boca desde que se recostó en el árbol ¿Cómo rayos iba a decir que estaba molesto contigo?... ¿O es que le hiciste algo que lo molestara?

- Siento que no pero… él…

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué tenga que usar un extenso vocabulario para aclararte dudas?

Le cuenta que presentía que algo le molestó cuando estaba en medio de Yami y él, pero tampoco lo creía si ella sólo intentaba protegerlo aún cuando fácilmente la matarían, Jaken también se quedó intrigado, cuando le dijo aquellas palabras que el youkai le dijo a la humana, tampoco entendía a que se refería. Transcurrió un mes y ahora su recuperación era más clara para la vista, quedaron pequeños moretones pero también desaparecerían con más tiempo, pero quitando eso, las heridas graves ya no estaban y eso era más reconfortante para Kagome y las demás, un día de esos habiendo salido Jaken a ver a Totosai le encargó a Rin estar con su amo, ella aceptó a pesar de que en esos momentos él permaneció mas callado y mas inmóvil que el árbol del que se recargaba. Cuando llegó con él estaba con la misma posición, sólo dijo que estaría con él hasta que Jaken volviera y que si necesitaba algo le dijera… aunque sabía que nada le iba a decir; Rin se sentó en el césped a una distancia aceptable con la mirada inclinada y con un semblante nada contento, ahora estar así con el youkai le parecía tedioso.

Si bien hace tantos años que estaba acostumbrada a su silencio ahora le parecía molesto, nada le decía ni siquiera la miraba pero si sentía con mucho dolor que estaba molesto con ella que aún no comprendía el motivo, en estos momentos es cuando el silencio es devastador e irritante, ella dirigía de vez en cuando leves miradas y él tan quieto como desde siempre, una y otra vez recordaba sus palabras… y la mirada de enojo, ¿Qué puede molestarle a un monstruo ser defendido?... ¿Será que le hirió el orgullo? ¿O será otra cosa? Varias preguntas se formulaban y ni una tenía respuesta, el tiempo pasaba y Jaken no llegaba y Rin sentía que se ahogaba con ese silencio que la cansaba.

- _¿Qué pude haber hecho mal? ¿Qué…? Si yo sólo…. _(triste) _si sólo no quería que lo matarán… no quería verlo muerto… no… no quería verlo así._

Duró así un momento más hasta que sacó fuerzas de alguna parte, respiró hondo y se animó a preguntar por fin que le sucedía, si no le respondía no importaba, pero al menos el youkai se enteraría que Rin estaba al tanto de lo que pensaba el youkai, sólo se acomodó para voltear con él y aún con nervios habló.

- Señor Sesshomaru quiero hablar con usted, no importa si no me responde pero al menos escúcheme.

Él ni medio movimiento o mirada hizo, pero de todas maneras habló.

- Quiero saber… si usted está molestó conmigo (el calló); y si es así quisiera saber porqué.

Como esperaba… no le respondió pero ella no se iba a limitar con eso, seguiría hablando, el único movimiento que hizo fue cerrar sus parpados, pero ni con eso…

- Si es así… dígame ¿En que lo molesté? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? ¿Acaso lo irrespeté?... ¿Fue algo que le dije sin querer… sin pensar?

Nada dijo pero ella continuó insistiendo, ahora iba a sacarle las palabras del modo que sea, así fuera cansándolo de su parloteo y que se enfurezca más; no interesaba, quería averiguar y no iba a dejar las cosas a medias ahora que agarró fuerza; repetidas veces no hubo contestación pero no se iba a rendir.

- Señor Sesshomaru dígame por favor… ¿Acaso fue por haberme puesto en medio de usted y Yami?

Los parpados de él se levantaron, Rin pensó que al fin habría logrado algo, pero luego vio que comenzó a levantarse, ella se sorprendió porque creyó que faltaba más tiempo para ponerse de pie pero lo hizo, estando de pie su semblante no cambió. Lo que sacó a Rin de lugar fue que el youkai se movió a hacia su izquierda y avanzó dándole la espalda, caminaba en dirección de más adentro de los árboles, en eso Jaken llegó corriendo.

- Amo… ¿Amo?... ¿Ya se siente mejor?

Ella se levantó de golpe siguiéndolo dejando a Jaken, Rin caminaba por entre los árboles y arbusto que lograron hacerle rasguños más no retrocedió, caminó mucho hasta que dio con él saliendo de la espesura del bosque con un acantilado, el youkai estaba frente a ella de espaldas con la cabeza inclinada, ni con la altura del lugar olvidó su cometido y continuó insistiendo.

- Por favor amo Sesshomaru dígame que hice para que estuviera así, ¿Fue que me pusiera en medio de ustedes dos? ¿Por qué?

El youkai quedó con la mirada en el abismo del acantilado escuchando las pequeñas piedras que caían y el viento que pasar encima y debajo de ellos y con su voz grave dijo.

- Olvidaste tu lugar.

- (confundida) ¿Cómo?

- Los humanos no deben estar en medio de dos monstruos peleando, son débiles y no resistirían el primer ataque, ya vez como quedaron los aldeanos con el primer ataque que lanzó.

Aunque logró que hablara no entendió del todo, sabía que tenía la razón por la debilidad de los humanos, ella estaba más que cuerda de su "Debilidad" pero en ese momento no le importó con tal y de evitar que lo hirieran más; apenas y planteaba que responder pero no supo ni que, mas dijo.

- Entonces… si es eso lo que le molestó yo… (Inclinando la mirada) discúlpeme por… entrometerme donde no me llaman pero… señor Sesshomaru (mirándolo) yo…

El youkai por fin volteó y esa mirada suya que era fría ahora era más aguda sintiendo Rin como una espada atravesarle, no sabe cómo le hizo para seguir de pie y mirarlo pero resistió sin bajar la mirada a pesar de sus nervios.

- ¿Qué tontería pensabas?

Las piernas le temblaban y no pudo mirar a otro lado porque se quedaron sus ojos clavados a los ojos del frío youkai.

- Yo sólo trataba… trataba de que… yo no quería que Yami lo…

- (indiferente) No puedes hacerle frente.

Y con estas palabras ahora se quedó cual hielo… pero con un agujero con gritas en el pecho por la herida, confirmó certeramente que su opinión por los humanos no había cambiado en esos años, más aún que un acto de sacrificarse por alguien era patético… o mejor dicho ESTÚPIDO para él, Rin sintió que el aire se les escapó y fue tanta sus sorpresa que cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose de sus manos, la tristeza le ganó haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran, dejando salir sollozos que tampoco logró calmar; el youkai continuó dándole la espalda y su semblante tampoco cambió.

- _Soy un estorbo para él… ¡Un estorbo nada más!... Es todo lo que representó… no puedo ser mas._

Las frías palabras de Sesshomaru le retumbaron en la cabeza como fuertes pisoteadas al suelo dadas por ogros gigantes, y sus lágrimas mojaron la tierra debajo de ella porque ni de pie pudo ponerse.

- _Yo… nunca pude… decirle…_

- No tienes la fuerza.

Rin se quedó en shock unos instantes con estas últimas palabras, y lentamente fue reaccionando poniéndose de pie, las lágrimas y su tristeza no se detuvieron, pero obteniendo algo de fuerza habló.

- Siempre… hemos entendido que los humanos comunes no les podemos hacer… frente porque no podemos hacer más que correr, no tengo poderes sobrenaturales como Kagome… y soy una presa fácil… lo sé… y siento mucho no poder ser tan fuerte como ustedes….

El youkai dio una mínima mirada a la humana y ella prosiguió a pesar de que quería echarse a correr.

- Pero yo tengo… algo más fuerte que eso… algo en lo que puedo superarlo a usted…

- ¿Qué?...

Se extrañó con ese comentario… ¿Qué era aquello en lo que era superior… al poderoso youkai?

- Yo tengo algo mucho más fuerte que usted… y TODO SU PODER…

Tomó aire y dijo con fuerza.

- Ustedes serán tan poderosos como quieran… pero ni usted… ni Inuyasha…. Ni siquiera Yami me ganarán… tengo aquello que a ustedes les escasea… ¡Yo tengo fuerza de voluntad!

Voluntad… ¿Era aquello que les escaseaba a ellos? ¿A un poderoso youkai que entró y salió del infierno? ¿Era eso? Volteó aún con esa mirada pero Rin lo miraba segura a pesar de las lágrimas que le brotaban.

- Eso no…

- ¡En eso soy superior a ellos! No seré fuerte físicamente… no haré más que correr… pero no dudo en lo que hago… no me arrepiento de nada… sé lo que hago.

Y lo miraba con tanta seguridad que por momentos le pareció otra, mas lagrima salieron de sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por no quebrar a llanto abierto, con las palabras dichas por Sesshomaru le quedaron más de una cosa clara a Rin, no le sería de utilidad y la idea de interponerse por él era ridículo ante sus ojos.

- No tiene sentido.

- ¡Para mí si!... Si estar en medio de ustedes suplicando por su vida le parece despreciable… para mí no es lo mismo… haría eso miles de veces con tal…

Las palabras se le cortaron un momento, el youkai volteó completamente con ella.

- Con tal y de no dejar que lo matarán.

- No tienes por qué.

- (llorando) ¡Si, si tengo!... Y lo haría mil veces para verlo vivo, no importa si muero… desde hace tanto estoy preparada para dar mi vida por usted así le parezca poco.

- ¿Cómo?

- Daría mi vida con gusto por usted… por todo lo especial que representa para mí… ¡No puedo hacerme a la idea de verlo muerto!… ¡No quiero imaginarlo así POR QUE LO AMO!

Los parpados del youkai abrieron más con esas últimas palabras.

- Desde hace tanto… aún creyendo que no valdría para usted… pero ya no importa… ya no me interesa lo que usted piense…

Salió corriendo a todo lo que podía adentrándose al bosque, el youkai se quedó ahí parado con el mismo semblante, Rin corrió tanto como las piernas podían a pesar de recibir rasguños mas fuertes en partes de su cuerpo, no veía al frente simplemente se dejaba llevar por el dolor. En eso Jaken había llegado hasta con el youkai encontrándolo dándole la espalda.

- ¿Ocurrió algo amo?

Pero de pronto de nuevo se escuchó un estruendo más grande y desgarrador y el youkai supo que era Yami justo al frente aunque lejos del acantilado.

- Ha regresado.

Yami estaba en un inmenso hoyo creado por su poder mientras una densa nube de humo negro la rodeaba.

- Este es el día en que terminaremos todo, el día en que tus hijos demostrarán quienes son Inutaisho… ¡Vengan al sitio donde morirán!

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.9 Nuestra enemiga… Rin**

La pelea no se hizo esperar, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru inmediatamente de escuchar el estruendo salieron a buscarle a pesar de que aún tenían algo de dolor, no se limitaron por eso y salieron a toda prisa; Kagome, Kaede y Jaken los siguieron tratando de no llegar tarde por la diferencia de velocidades. Los dos hermanos llegaron al lugar donde se dio el estruendo, estaba totalmente desecho por el impacto estando en medio Yami que sonreía con esa misma malicia, sacaron sus espadas y se le fueron encima comenzando a pelear.

- Hoy será el día en que terminemos con esto, demuestren quienes son… ¡Demuéstrenme que son más fuerte que él!

Ahora con cada ataque que recibían se daban cuenta que la fuerza con que los daba había cambiado, atinaron a que esta vez Yami no jugaría, pelearía en serio con ambos a muerte como era de esperarse; esperando ver quién de los tres se iba primero al otro mundo. El recibir una herida en sus cuerpos era más doloroso y no acababan por saber que habían recibido una herida en un lugar de su cuerpo cuando habían sido de vuelta heridos; Yami era muy rápida y no había recibido daño alguno desde que comenzaron, Sesshomaru que a pesar de las heridas notaba que la mirada de Yami había cambiado súbitamente; era malvada como siempre sí, pero tenía un cambio notorio en ella, parecía haber cierta excitación al ir cortando su carne sangrando y también… parecía que tenía algo perverso bajo la manga.

Kagome y los otros llegaron, Jaken le lanzó fuego con su báculo que ella lo recibió con la mano absorbiéndolo y sacándolo por la boca pero ahora eran llamas negras y con forma de dragón que lo perseguía, Kagome lo ayudó arrojandolé una de sus flechas pero no lo destruyó, ahora perseguía a las otras; Yami no quiso interrupciones de "Basuras" porque era un momento importante luego de tantos días.

- No sé porque quisieron superar o igualar a su padre siendo un idiota, tenía talento para pelear, pero no pudo proteger a su amante de morir, ni siquiera se pudo salvar a sí mismo ¿Piensan admirar a un ser que no pudo ni protegerse a sí mismo?

Por su enojo Inuyasha perdía constantemente la cordura y atacaba al azar, sin tener cuidado de las trampas que le ocasionaba cuando se le acercaba; Sesshomaru que siempre tenía la mente recta no lograba herirla pero al menos escapaba de sus trampas. Kagome y los demás aún no podían deshacerse del dragón de fuego, sus ataques no lo opacaban, y la bestia los hería con cada rose que daba a su cuerpos, en pocos minutos todos habían sido heridos. En una les lanza una esfera con descargas chocando con ellos y caen estos al suelo, eso último los lastimó más; caminó hasta con ellos y se detuvo frente al charco de sangre en el suelo, miro su reflejó en ella… amaba la sangre, amaba el dolor, el sufrimiento, la humillación que podía provocar a quien se le pusiera al frente, a quien interfiriera con ella; se inclinó y ambos no supieron que pensar al verla beber la sangre del suelo de forma grotesca; impresionó tanto al youkai cambiando su rostro serio, jamás había pensado verla hacer algo repulsivo. Ella se levantó y chasqueando los dedos el dragón rodeó a los demás abrazándolos con sus llamas gritando desgarradamente de dolor, Inuyasha quería ayudarles pero su cuerpo estaba agotado, volvió a chasquear los dedos desapareciendo las llamas cayendo los demás al suelo. Yami se le acercó al youkai que no podía moverse tanto por lo herido que estaba; ella le sonrío de forma despreciable… y le escupió la sangre que había tomado cayendo en su cara; se sintió humillado por tal atrevimiento NADIE le había hecho eso antes, luego se fue con Inuyasha haciéndole lo mismo en la cara.

- Eso es lo que son, NADIE… NADA; hijos de un maldito inepto… ¡Son unos mal nacidos!

Rió a carcajada suelta escuchándose en todo el lugar mientras los dos estaban en el suelo heridos, sangrando, débiles y sucios de la cara no por las heridas ni el polvo de la tierra; sino por las escupidas de Yami preguntándose si su padre habría estado en una situación así de demacrada. Kagome y los otros apenas y podían moverse por el daño, Kagome con dolor volteó a verlos miró como habían sido lastimados en tan pocos minutos… Yami no les quitó la mirada y dijo.

- Desearon ser tan fuertes como su padre, poder superarlo pero no lo han conseguido, que pena. Ese maldito no podía vencer si no era sellando a sus enemigos ¿Eso es ser fuerte para ustedes? Que poco aspiran, son tan poca cosa.

- Ahora ¿Qué?... ¿Vas a matarnos? ¡Hazlo!

- Deseaba matar a Inutaisho lentamente hasta hacerlo rogar, pero no era mi deber quitarle la vida, ahora con ustedes… tampoco se las quitaré… directamente.

No entendiendo lo dicho recibieron un ataque por la espalda lanzándolos con fuerza, sintiendo que el daño les llegó a los huesos por toda la sangre que sentían recorrer, con dificultad levantaron la mirada para luego quedarse en completo silencio. Vieron al frente de ellos a quien los había atacado… era Rin; usaba un kimono largo color purpura y armadura similar a la de Sesshomaru; su semblante frío y su mirada… de tener ojos expresivos y cautivadores… ahora parecían muertos. Kagome como ellos no daban pie a lo que miraban, Yami se acercó a ella acariciando su cabeza como si "Felicitara" a una niña por su buena acción; el youkai se había quedado de momento con un silencio frío al verla, estaba totalmente controlada, no percibía en ella su esencia… no era la chica que habló con tristeza pero con seguridad hace unos momentos. Explicó, que desde hace tiempo se había encargado de controlarla, dijo que en una ocasión ella bebió un té al que le había mezclado su sangre y con el tiempo, se adhirió a todo su cuerpo logrando así total control sobre su cuerpo y mente; se mofa de ellos diciendo que ahora ella era su oponente, que no reconocía a ninguno como su amigo y si deseaban quitarle el hechizo la única opción era matarla, en eso ella se les viene atacando y ellos evaden el ataque; mientras Yami miraba todo complacida y divertida ante la conmoción de sus amigos.

- _Eso es… luchen, peleen si quieren salvar su vida, _Rin… ¡Mátalos!

Kaede y Jaken despiertan y cuando ven a esos tres pelear quedan tan confundidos como los otros; Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no atacaban a la chica, detenían los ataques, los esquivaban pero no atacaban; Inuyasha le gritaba constantemente que despertara… pero estaba sorda y ciega para ellos; si no lograban esquivarla Rin los hería gravemente y ni aun cuando la sangre salpicaba brevemente su rostro reaccionaba; ya no era una chica… era la muñeca de Yami. El youkai conforme peleaba seguía sin poder creer que ya no era la misma chica, no percibía sentimiento o pensamiento en ella… parecía muerta.

- _¿Qué pasó?... ¿Eres tú?_

Luego ven como al extender su mano aparece nada menos que Songa la espada de su padre, sólo ven eso porque otra vez Rin se mueven con velocidad hiriéndolos en varias partes en no más de 2 segundos, Yami se ríe ante el dolor y la conmoción.

- Deben saber que en una ocasión obtuve la habilidad de poder absorber las técnicas del oponente y absorbí las de Inutiahso; el único regalo que recibí de él. Ahora morirán a manos de esa chica usando por mí los poderes de su padre… ¡MANDALOS AL INFIENRO!

Kagome se levanta lanzándole flechas a Yami que evade sin problemas y con ataque psíquico hace que a los tres les dé un ataque al corazón por estar cansada de ellos, Inuyasha la ataca deteniéndola dejando a los otros en el suelo. Así quedaron, Inuyasha peleando con Yami y el youkai con la chica; y mientras luchaban el él no terminaba de creer lo que veía, estaba totalmente bajo el poder de Yami no se detenía a pesar del daño que les ocasionaba, entendió el juego, ocasionándoles daño a los dos peleando uno con el otro a muerte y un rencor muy grande se avivó dentro suyo por lo que había hecho con Rin, él también estuvo de acuerdo que la mejor manera de salvar a Rin era matando a Yami, pero la chica no le permitía ir a donde la tía.

- _¿Por qué sucedió?... Reacciona._

La pelea con la espada Songa con Bakusaiga era imponente, a pesar de que era una humana la que la portaba su poder no disminuía y seguía siendo digan de usar en combate, pero… a pesar de eso lo que ocupaba el pensamiento del youkai era Rin; la chica que estuvo parte de su vida a su lado ahora estaba peleando contra él, lo hería, lo enfrentaba pero no despertaba del hechizo aún cuando su vestimenta portaba manchas del monstruo.

- _Dijiste que tenías fuerza de voluntad... que a nosotros nos escaseaba pero a ti te sobraba, demuéstralo… líbrate del poder de Yami… Rin…_

El youkai seguía en su posición de no herirla no importando cuando lo lastimaban, sabía que no era ella quien lo hacía, era el poder de Yami quien la movía pero no era su voluntad hacer esto, la situación no cambia, Inuyasha persigue a Yami a donde va y Sesshomaru sigue enfocado en la humana, Kagome logra despertar pero moverse no puede, su cuerpo dio toda la fuerza que podía; mira con tristeza como Rin atacaba y no era liberada. Entre ataques y movimientos rápidos de evasión Sesshomaru le hablaba, tal vez su voz la despertaría… pero no fue así, no entraba en ella así que en un ágil movimiento hace que suelte la espada y la acorrala contra un árbol apuntándole a su espada.

- Despierta Rin, hazlo, dijiste que tenías fuerza de voluntad; demuéstralo.

Ella permaneció tan quieta como una muñeca con esa falta de expresión y esos ojos muertos donde se podía ver el reflejo del youkai; en un lapso el serio semblante del youkai cambió brevemente por uno que reflejaba una notoria tristeza.

- Dijiste que representaba mucho para ti, que tu fuerza de voluntad era muy grande a comparación de la mía; Rin debes liberarte, no dejes que Yami te controle.

Mirándola con esa expresión… o mejor dicho en ese estado le provocó algo a Sesshomaru nada agradable, recordó lo que había dicho sobre lo patético que era que un humano interfiriera en peleas de monstruos por lo débiles que son, ahora…. comenzó a sentir arrepentimiento de sus palabras… algo que pocas veces sintió en su vida.

- Reitera tus palabras, porque tú… habías dicho que me…

Y así como desaparece un hilo delgado de humo así desapareció Rin frente a él que ni tiempo le dio de sorprenderse porque sintió que le encajaron a Songa en su pecho, Inuyasha y Kagome quedan estupefactos, Rin le encajó toda la espada en el pecho bañándola completamente con la sangre del youkai.

- ¡SESSHOMARU!

- Sesshomaru… ¡No!

Él cae de rodillas al suelo y Rin quita bruscamente la espada de su pecho inclinando Sesshomaru la cabeza mientras mucha de su sangre salía por la herida y por su boca, Yami miró excitada la imagen, prueba contundente del control sobre Rin que ya no poseía alma.b

- _Muere maldito, a manos de la humana que te amó con ternura y devoción por años y que no supiste entender._

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
